A Life Without Love
by animelover1221
Summary: Amu's family is dead and she's been a spy for 5 years. When someone starts to work there who will change her life what does she do, she runs away from him. With love battles along the way the two overcome their live's. With drama and more tears will fall.
1. The Tale of Two

**Note: I enjoyed writing this and I hope that all my viewers will like it so let's see what happens then enjoy! 3 :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Tale of Two**

Why do we live? Is it wrong to live? Is it wrong to live the life that I live? Amu thought to herself after being a spy for 5 years. She was only 16 and she never even went to middle school and high school since being a spy occupied her life most of the time. It all started when I turned 11 and I regret everything that happened that day.

_F__lashback_

The light shone so brightly into my bedroom window awakening me from my sleep. As I opened my eyes I heard a soft breathing coming from my right. As I turned my head and stared I saw my little sister Ami as she was resting her head on my bed. As I sat up making the smallest movements as possible but she woke up.

"Uh" she said rubbing her eyes to make sure she didn't fall back asleep. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you". As she finished rubbing her eyes she stared at me and after a few moments stood up and twirled around my room like she always does around the house. "Good morning sissy wake up" she twirled a fast spin around making the cute little sundress she wore twirl with her. "Morning what were you doing sleeping in my room silly" letting out a small giggle which usually happened around her, she was so cute and funny I couldn't help but laugh all the time. "I was waiting for you to wake up and I guess I just dozed off while waiting but guess what" she said while running towards my bed and jumped on top of it. "What" a smile growing on my face just seeing how cute she was. "There having a free show of utau singing and I asked mom and dad if they could take me but they said that they were too busy with their work and said they were behind" sadly saying that I just had to know what else my weird parents said "And….." afraid that what happened involved me. "They said that you will take me will you please oh please sissy please" and that's when she started the puppy dog eyes knowing that it will make me agree. "Fine, I mean I don't have anything else to do today so sure let me get ready then we'll go ok" I said smiling at how happy she looked when I said yes. Oh well guess I can't say no to her when she has those eyes. I sighed as she left the room but the only thing I can do now is just make her as happy as she can be. Getting out of bed I brushed the hair out of my eyes and got up swaying side to side feeling dizzy for no reason. "Oh well guess it's from going to bed late last night it should wear off though" not knowing that just that being a little dizzy would change my life forever.

I ran downstairs and quickly sat down at the table shoving the piece of toast with strawberry jam into my mouth. "Don't eat so fast you're going to make yourself sick" with a worried look on her face I just had to eat it slowly so she wouldn't worry so much. "Fine mom I'll eat it slowly" just so she wouldn't worry so much I ate as slow as a normal person would. "You ready to go Ami" standing up grabbing my jacket. "Yeah let's go I want to get the best spot there" jumping in her chair and popped up dragging me out the door. "When will they grow up" giggling at the thought of her two adorable daughters.

As I was dragged out of the house by my little sister I suddenly stopped making her look at me confused. "What's wrong sissy are you ok" as I looked down at her she looked worried more like scared that something was wrong. "Oh no I'm fine just look at the sky doesn't it look beautiful today" saying that should have been the opposite of what would happen later.

As we walked through the town we passed by so many shops that her little eyes sparkled. I always thought of her as an angel she was so pretty and she was so fragile that I would compare her to a butterfly. She flutters around the world holding mysteries that some of us would never know.

As we finally arrived at the concert it was almost full but luckily some teenagers who were dragged there against their will let us take their spot at the front. I mostly think it was because my sister was so small and fragile they thought she should see better and I was very grateful because this would be the best day for Ami. Saying that makes me regret that I every left the house today.

As the lights went out a spotlight went on the center of the stage and utau appeared. I gazed at her, how beautiful she was she was just like an older version of Ami.

Finally we hit the end of the concert and she finished with sparks flying everywhere. When I looked at Ami she had the biggest smile on her face just like all the other little girls.

As everyone exited it was almost dark. "Sissy" she sad so frail and soft "yes Ami what is it" "can we go get something to eat I'm really hungry my tummy is growling too" "sure lets go here you like the food here right Ami" heading toward the shop. "Yeah lets go" she pulled me so fast I almost fell over.

We ate out food slowly she didn't eat fast because she was too busy telling me about how much fun she had at the concert.

"hurry up and eat its really late" I said in a stern voice. "Excuse me but the shop is going to close soon so if you can please hurry I don't want to lock you in here" the waitress said while she giggled. "ok I'm done sissy" "ok" I said handing the waitress the money "keep the change" I said as we walked out of the shop.

"Wait sissy I have to tie my shoe" she said pulling the side of my pants. "Are you sure you can handle it by yourself of do you need help" I knew that by saying this I would be teasing her. "No I can do it by myself see" she said while she tied her shoe. "ok make bunny ears, then cross the bunny ears, then one ear goes through the loop, and pull tight" while she whispered this to herself she concentrated on her shoe.

"Hurry Ami we don't want to stand here too long" saying that only makes me n=more nervous than I already was. "Ok I'm done lets go" she said running ahead and into the alley that was a shortcut to our house. "oh" said Ami staring up at three dark figures she ran into. Hearing that I ran around the corner to see her staring up at the figures. "ha you wanna have some fun with us little girls you seem kind of lost we would be happy to help you find your way home just follow us" said the figure on the right of the three.

"No this alley leads to our home" I said taking a step towards my sister. "oh well then let us take you there how bout it" said the figure to the far left of the three. "No were fine is you can just let us get through then we can get there fast" my voice cracked but I didn't care I needed to save Ami. "Oh then" "ahhhhh!" said Ami "let me go" standing there I couldn't think so I darted at the three figures not caring about my self.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: oooooooo this is getting good what do you think im sorry if its takes awhile for the next chapter because I have school and they give me alot of homework so yeah I dont get alot of time to write my stories but hopefully I can be motivated and write my stories every day so let's just see what happens<strong>


	2. Memories from the Past

**Note: hey animelover 1221 sorry i had all day today to finish it and this story will be pretty long so i hope its good enough to keep on reading I'm already working on chapter 3 and whenever I get a chance I'll type it so hope it's good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories from the past<strong>

**Chapter 2**

As I ran as fast as I could my heart started to beat faster and faster. When I reached them and tried to grab Ami but one of the other figures grabbed me and held my hands behind my back. I couldn't move I was stuck there watching him as he played with Ami as a cat does to a mouse. I screamed "LET HER GO! PLEASE TAKE ME BUT LET MY SISTER GO!" after saying this I started to cry. I was helpless so many things I could have done but I was weak and just couldn't do anything about it.

"let's have some more fun little girl huh what do you say" he said this with a grin on his face. "No, I think you've gone far enough" said Ami with a smirk on her face. "NO, AMI NO DON'T just don't….don't" I couldn't take it but then life got worse. "YOU LITTLE RUNT, IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET FOR SPITTING AT ME and I'm going to make you sister watch". I couldn't believe it Ami spit in the guys face and she acted so strong an proud unlike me who was as helpless as ever. Suddenly my life flashed before my eyes but I only saw the past not the future wondering if I was even going to have one.

I woke up a few hours later only to see blood all over the floor and my little sister saying in the middle of it. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think I wanted to scream to cry to even die. I crawled over to her falling from being so weak. "Ami….Ami…..AMI! wake up come on WAKE UP! Ami wake….up…..please".

I layed there on top of her soaked in her blood I couldn't move no I wouldn't move. I would never move from the side of the sister I loved so much I couldn't.

Hours later I woke up with officers and ambulances all around the streets. The lights shone so bright I thought I was dead but then "one's still alive" one of the police officers walked up to me. "Hello little girl are you ok are you hurt what happened"? I couldn't speak I couldn't think I felt so helpless but then "guys help her up even pick up the corpse". As they helped me up they started to take me away but I couldn't "NO!" I screamed and ran back to my dead sister laying on top off her crying. I couldn't I promised I wouldn't ever leave her never ever would I leave her side.

They tore me off of my sister putting her in a bag and taking a picture of the crime scene. "ah yes we've looked at them both the little one was Ami Hinamori and the older one is Amu Hinamori" he said this into his speaker on his left shoulder. "Oh really ok ill bring them there" as he finished he started to walk towards me trying his best to look emotionless. "Excuse me I have just received news that you parents were in a car accident and died in the process it was probably because they went looking for you and your sister."

Hearing this made me burst out crying I wasn't able to hold it in anymore I couldn't everyone I loved was dead and gone never to be seen again.

Later on they took me to the station after they cleaned everything up so they could question me. I couldn't sleep they told me I could sleep in the car on the way home but I couldn't after all that happened today. I stared out the window as we drove into the main part of the city staring at all the lights that shone. Why? Why did they shine so bright when everything to me seemed so dull so dead like the world was ending?

As we pulled into the police station they let me out and lead me into a room with two chairs and a table. I sat down on one side of the table with a blanket around me and blood staining the towel and my clothes but I didn't care I couldn't I felt so lifeless like a world who was deserted for eternity.

Minuets passed and I just sat there but I knew that they were watching me through a glass window that looked like a mirror. After the minuets flew by someone came in "hello I'm officer Tsukiyomi nice to meet you Ms. Hinamori." I sat there and eventually said "just call me Amu I hate it when people call me by my last name."

We sat there longer and the only thing I could think was that my world and life was burning into flames at this very moment and I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't believe that my sister died because I couldn't protect her I wasn't strong enough to save her. My parents being dead was also my fault I was so stupid to sit there all night in that café while my parents were worrying about me. I felt so hopeless like I was just a stich on a pair of pants or someone's favorite stuffed toy and I was pulled and broken.

Hours passed and they asked me all sorts of things I didn't want to answer to any of them. When they finally asked me this one question I couldn't answer "Amu do you have any relatives who could claim ownership to you." I sat there not moving going through my head of my family. Minuets passed and finally I thought of one "yes I have my uncle Yuu Nikaidou you can contact him but I don't have his number." Knowing this I never really talked to my uncle Yuu that much I only met him twice my whole life I saw him other places but I never really talked to him all I know is that he lives in this town.

Eventually another man walked in the room with a folder "here's the stuff on her uncle chief." As he examined it I watched his eyes seeing if there was any interesting things in his file.

Minuets passed and I waited eventually he started to talk "ok, well we can give him a call and see if he wouldn't mind taking you in ok." I only nodded because I couldn't find my voice. To think I might live with an uncle I didn't know that much and I know that things would be weird everyday if I lived with him. After this the police officer left heading towards the phone to call my uncle.

An hour passed but it felt like more than that passed, it felt like the day already passed. The officer came back in and I didn't really want to listen to what he had to say. "ok, Amu we called your uncle Yuu Nikaidou and he said he would be glad to take you in he also said he will head down here to get you now and then he'll take you to your house to get all your stuff." When I heard this I didn't want to go actually I didn't want to leave the house I shared with my family I wanted to stay there I would stay even by myself.

More hours passed and my uncle finally came and he wasn't the brightest when I saw him. "Hi Amu you probably don't remember me very well but the more we learn about each other the better right." I couldn't believe what was standing here before my eyes a man that had an orange and brown color hair all ruffled up and messy. He also wore long tan pants and a white button up shirt with a tie that was very loose and a tan coat. All I could say was "you look stupid" as soon as I said that he rubbed his head with a weird smile and laugh. "Well I may seem stupid now but the more you learn about me the better right."

After he signed all the papers we left and I was surprised he had a black car with a guy in black with black sunglasses. All I could think was this man was very suspicious to me but I didn't care. Ever since my family died I never cared I changed all in that one night I could walk into a building with a terrorist and I wouldn't care I would just walk and walk and walk. "Here we go" he opened the door for me but I just got in the car because all I know is that right now my uncle was all I had.

As we drove he said to the driver "please take us to Amu house ok" all the driver did was nod. "Oh and Amu is it ok if I call you that you can call me Yuu ok" he said this with a smile but who could smile when all the people you loved were dead. "Ok that's fine" that's all I wanted to say while I played with a string on the sweatpants that the police officer gave me.

Finally we got there at my house when I walked in all the lights were off I just walked around my house in the dark looking at all the things that we did. When I looked at the couch in the family room I saw them my family and me laughing and having fun I couldn't hold it in anymore I just had to let it out. Suddenly a tear ran down my face but then suddenly the lights switched on they blinded me from the brightness. "Oh Amu are you alright I can help you pack all your family's things if you would like." I just looked at him tears filled my eyes and I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to my room I locked my door.

I fell to the ground with my back against my door crying I pulled my knees in and cried into my sweatpants soaking them with my salty tears. I heard a knock on the door and my uncle said "I will make you a deal Amu if you work for me I will buy this house and we will live here ok." When he said this my head shot up "what kind of job is it" I said wiping the tears off my face. "If you let me in I will tell you" when he said this he sounded sad and concerned.

The door swung open slowly and he walked in "wow this room is really cute you could say." I just stared at him with a blank face "can I sit down" "sure sit where you want" he sat down in the chair at my desk and looked at me for a moment. "what kind of job is it" I said with a serious face and stern voice "oh right I work for a company that is called Easter and I would like you to be a spy for the company." My eyes widened and then he said "Easter will pay for all the expenses for the training" "what training are you talking about" I asked this very quick wanting to know more. "Well fighting of course you can't be a spy if you can't defend yourself right we will also teach you how to use a gun how to take it apart and put it together you have to learn a lot to work in this job you know." Without thinking I said "fine only to keep this house and the memories I hold in it" when I said this he smiled "we have a deal then" he held out his hand "fine we have a deal" and I shook his hand.

**Present day**

I turned 16 a month ago and I have been busy ever since, since I could drive now I always was out late.

My uncle knocked on my door with no reply he opened it up and screamed "AMU GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK COME ON THE CAR'S WAITING" I turned to face him and murmured "can't I just drive there in 5 hours." He screamed "WHATTTTTTT NO THAT'S TOO LATE COME ON" and he pulled my covers off and picked me up. "Ahh stop uncle Yuu" "nope your actually really light but of course you are you're a spy after all." I squirmed free "fine I'll get ready now get out" I turned him around and pushed him out of the door.

As I finished getting dressed I ran down the stairs but I was surprised to find that my uncle actually made breakfast. "ummmm" "what's wrong Amu it's not toxic go ahead" I stared at it "I'll just take the toast" as I said this I grabbed the toast and stuffed it in my mouth as I took I bite I yelled "let's go Yuu." I jumped into the car and finished my toast as I grabbed water from the cooler in the car and chugged it down.

"What are we going to do today anyway" I stared at my uncle as he thought "I really don't know sorry" I stared at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" he jumped when I yelled. "Like I said I'm sorry I'll go get the folder when we get there" "fine sorry for yelling by the way I didn't mean to." "it's ok there's a reason that everyone is so afraid of you right you're the best of all the spy's and you're at the top so you always get the harder mission's so there jealous of you." I never really noticed that they were jealous of me but I knew that they were afraid ever since my uncle took me in I changed. I changed my look and everything I always wore black clothes more gothic than usual. I only did this because I didn't want to get too close to anyone or they might get hurt.

When we got there uncle Yuu jumped out of the car and ran in as he ran he said "meet me in the office I'll go get the folder" and then he tripped like usual.

I walked into the lobby and hit the elevator button when the elevator got here I got on and clicked to 12th floor 12 was always my lucky number. While I was waiting to get there the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor. "huh must be someone else going up" as the elevator stopped completely the door opened and there stood a tall handsome boy with midnight blue eyes and midnight colored hair he was like a perfect dream boy but I couldn't care less.

"Are you going to the 12th floor too" he said but I just leaned back against the elevator waiting for the time to fly but it felt like forever and the elevator wouldn't stop moving. Then I looked at the buttons he clicked every one of them "what are you doing are you crazy or stupid." "It depends am I" he had a grin on his face "you know what I'm getting off here" "huh we are at the roof though." I looked at him then smiled don't worry I can get down fast" he watched and then I jumped his eyes widened as he ran and watched me fall he was freaking out. When he heard a voice he looked down to see that I landed on the 12th floor's balcony and all I said was "see ya."

As I walked into the office uncle Yuu was there "what took you so long" he said looking at me "nothing this idiot got on and clicked all the buttons and when we got to the roof I got off and jumped to the balcony" smiling i felt very proud. "You jumped off the roof and you probably scared him to death" "I don't care he'll get over it."

As he looked at the folder he said "oh and here's your mission it's an a rank so we decided to partner you up" my eyes widened "what a partner." "Yes a partner he should be here soon" I stared at the door waiting and then "Mr. Nikaidou the boy's here" "send him in." "What it's a boy seriously oh gheez" "yep and deal with it or you get an F rank" "no not and F those are the stupid one's I'll just deal with it then." I stared at the door and then it opened and in comes the boy from the elevator my eyes widened crap I thought it's him. As he walked in he turned his head and looked at me "oh you're the girl from the elevator nice stunt by the way." Out of all the spy's it had to be him "Amu this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi" and then it hit me "wait the police chief has a son" "yes he does and this is him he's 17 one year older than you now shake hands." When he looked at us I just sat there and looked at my crazy uncle and Ikuto just leaned against the wall and looked around the room. After a while he said "nice office" "way to break the silence huh" as we sat there my uncle backed up and then he clicked the button yes the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: thee button yes the mysterious button you'll find out what it is in the next chapter so i hope i can get it done and upload it asap oh and i can't wait for school tomorrow it's halloween baby it's awesome ttyl peeps.<strong>


	3. The start of something

**Note: hey animelover 1221 i just finished a new chapter and I just got the idea of a song today since I'm sick so I'll try to write as much as I can. I can't wait for you guys to all read it I hope it's as good to you as it was to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>The start of something<strong>

**Chapter 3**

When he hit the button we were taken to an arena "oh not this you do this all the time take us back" I said this putting my hands on my hips. "What are you afraid you're going to fail don't worry if anything sharp fly's at you I'll stop them" Ikuto said this with a smile but all I could say was "watch me and learn pretty boy" I patted the side of his face with my hands. He stepped back with his hands up "please demonstrate then" when I stepped inside the door closed and then you can't get out.

I heard the buzzer go off and then I ran forward I couldn't just slack off because he was watching I couldn't be bad. I dodged every obstacle even one's that were meant for the elites elites.

When I finished the doors opened up I didn't have a scratch on me I felt good better than good I felt great. "wow I'm surprised your pretty good" when he said this he leaned closer to me "your turn don't get hurt we don't want that pretty face of yours to get ruined." "Fine let's see how I do then" he kept his hands in his pockets and went inside the door closed and the buzzer went. It was amazing he dodged everything while his hands were in his pockets he moved so gracefully like he was dancing on the wind. I was amazed he didn't break a sweat the door opened and I just stared at him.

"Are you ok you look a little pale are you jealous" he bent down and lifted up my chin with his fingers "no now let go of me" I smacked his hand away and turned around.

We got outside and I was angry no I was irritated "I'm going to go now see you at home Yuu" after that I jumped off and disappeared. "you guys live together" Ikuto asked my uncle "yeah I'm her uncle the rest of her family died 5 years ago and I was the only person left in her family so I took her in." "Has she ever gone to school" I overheard him say that I was sitting above them because knowing uncle Yuu he has a big mouth. "Yeah when her parents were alive ever since I took her in she's been a spy she never had a social life after that she never goes out with friends old or new." "Wow if you wouldn't mind I would be happy to hang out with her do you know where she usually goes when she runs off." Uncle Yuu scratched his head "I think that she usually hangs out on tall buildings like on roofs" in my mind he seemed like he was pretty confident in his answer. "Well I better go then" I know it's weird to talk to myself but I was pretty much the only friend I had.

Easter was probably the tallest building in this town and it was my favorite place to be I felt so calm there it was like my own little club. I stood there and just stared at the sun going down I know I looked scary to other people but I really liked the sunset's and sunrise and I loved looking at the moon. I know I have a license and all but I usually just jump my way home taking detour's each time but this time I just wanted to stay on the roof of this amazingly tall building enjoying the breeze.

After a while the moon shone brightly overhead and was shining beautifully the I heard a thump behind me. I turned around only to see the one person in the world I didn't want to see Ikuto. "What are you doing here" the moon was highlighting all the curves on his face it was hard to hate him right now. "I just like the roof and the view up here it seems you like it too" he was right I did love the view up here it was beautiful the only happy thing in my life.

I leaned forward on the edge of the roof enjoying the peaceful night when suddenly "hey here" "COOOOLLLLLDDDDDDD!" Ikuto decided to put a freezing cold bottle on to my cheek. "Why did you do that that bottle is cold" I rubbed my cheek trying my best to warm it up "why wouldn't I it was fun you looked….." he paused for a moment then leaned into my ear and whispered "cute." I blushed to the words I just hoped that he wouldn't notice it my face felt like it was on fire or in boiling water. "Haha" he giggled to my reaction and leaned in again "you really are" but before he could finish I punched him in the face preventing him from saying anything more. "You really are stupid Ikuto" with a proud smile on my face I just couldn't help it he was still stunned from the punch and I cracked up laughing. "Did you see your face oh my gosh it looked so funny hahaha your all like I'm too cool to be punched yet I punched you right in the face hahaha funny." As I started to calm down I wiped my eyes I laughed so hard I started to cry but it was worth it he looked hilarious.

As I leaned back to where I was Ikuto got back to his normal self and like usual he tried to act cool but he wasn't. When I finally relaxed something happened "IKUTO!" and as I turned around I saw the famous singer Utau running to hug Ikuto with a smile on her face. She looked like an idiot like that.

As she jumped to hug him he moved to the side and she fell then she tried again and again but he was fast and kept moving then finally he decided to be stupid and go behind me. As I stared in surprise Utau looked at me with evil eyes "Ikuto who is this girl here" she said this pointing to me her hand moving like a robot.

"Oh this is Amu Hinamori she's my partner" when he said that she looked deadly and then she made the biggest mistake in her life. She darted toward me trying to punch me but I jumped away and landed behind her and said "game over Utau." She paused she was probably afraid because I could have killed her right there right now "now you wanna try this again Utau." She nodded she was probably sweating buckets in her mind "I'm Amu nice to meet you my little sister was a big fan."

She stopped she whispered "wait was" she stood there her eyes wide "I think you scared her Amu good job nobody can scare her." He stood there smiling "oh and I should have mentioned she's the best of the best here so you should have been careful Utau you might have gotten hurt."

Utau only heard him as a background she thought wait her little sister was a fan what happened? Is her little sister dead or something or did the just stop being a fan of me I'm confused here which one is it?

As she stood there my voice brought her back "well I'm going home now see ya tomorrow Ikuto bye Utau." As she stared I jumped on the edge of the roof ledge and jumped, Utau ran over stunned until she saw me jumping away she was stunned.

After a while she turned to Ikuto and said "What happened to her little sister" he looked at her confused until he answered. "Oh well apparently what I learned so far her family died five years ago and she never had a social life since then she was so busy with work she never had close friends so that's why I was here I thought she could use some company."

Utau stood there surprised she didn't know that the person she just tried to attack had lost everything that she loved at such a young age. Even though Ikuto and her had the same her parents and sister died when she was only 11 she felt bad for being so rude to her.

As Amu got home she stood on her balcony thinking then she jumped onto the ledged and jumped to the roof. She sat on the chimney with her legs folded her and her sister used to sit up here when they wanted to think or to enjoy themselves.

Ikuto decided to go see Amu since she looked kind of down when he last saw her so he jumped off the roof to her house. When he got there he saw her on her roof but he was still in the air when he looked closer he saw water streaming down her face and into her lap. She put her hand on her forehead and the other on her mouth.

I just couldn't hold it in anymore I missed her so much I remember that day like it was yesterday and it just wouldn't leave I would find those creeps if it's the last thing I did. I tear streamed down my face and I didn't notice it till it fell to my lap suddenly the tears started to pour out of my eyes. I felt alone like I could stay here and die I just couldn't take it I needed revenge and I needed it soon.

As I fell I landed behind Amu but she was too busy crying to notice me I felt bad for her she lost everything even herself. I walked forward and got closer to her as soon as I was behind her I bent down and without thinking I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her the best I could.

I thought I heard something but I didn't notice if there was anything because I couldn't stop crying I just let it be. I thought I felt someone coming closer but I couldn't care less I would scream to them to just kill me there. I couldn't take it I would have killed myself to end this suffering when suddenly someone's arms were around me. When I looked at there sleeves I saw the long sleeved shirt that Ikuto usually wore and noticed it was him.

Why was he here had he been watching me cry this whole time but I couldn't stop crying I suddenly grasped my arms around his and cried into his sleeve soaking it with my salty tears.

I couldn't believe it Amu was actually crying and she was letting me comfort her even though we just met earlier today. I just let her cry thought I was actually happy that she would let me comfort her even though I was a jerk to her and teased her. She looked so small and fragile sitting there crying.

(music plays in the background but they can't hear it it's like the movies)

I fell asleep with Ikuto holding me never letting go I couldn't I needed to wake up to open my eyes but somehow I couldn't I was happy I was comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes and got up as I headed to the edge of the roof I looked back to see his sleeping figure sitting there the only person who really cared.

I couldn't look back I had to leave I couldn't be torn by something so little I couldn't love and lose again. I can't take all the pain I only cared about my uncle because he was the only family I had left the only blood related person close to me.

As I jumped off the roof I started to cry again because I was just hurting myself leaving him there asleep. No I couldn't let him into my heart if I did it would just end up in flames crashing to the ground like everything else.

As I leaped tears fell off my face leaving my trace of sorrow to all the people I cared about. I tore through the town like I would jump to the edge of the world and jump and leave that would be the only way to end this pain.

As I woke up I found that Amu disappeared and left me here on her roof I was actually kind of happy that we both fell asleep with my arms around her and with her crying on my sleeve.

As the morning passed I decided to head to work Amu was probably already there training or just sitting and waiting for anybody to come maybe even me.

Eventually I got there taking my time and when I opened the elevator and went into the office I saw two slips of paper. One of the slips said uncle Yuu and the other said my name on it written very nice and pretty.

I slowly opened the note with my name on it only to regret it later the note said:

**Dear Ikuto,**

** I'm sorry but I can't stay I have to go and find the people that killed my little sister. I can't do anything about my parents but my sister meant the world to me. I can't look back and I can't have regrets I need to wipe the slate clean and start over. I am very sorry for leaving you this morning and now and I hope that I can find them soon so I can come back but for now I need to find my fate and destiny like you found me. I'm sorry I never wanted to leave I lived here my whole life and now I'm just leaving, I'm leaving everything that I know and care about. Please don't come to look for me I need to do this and I need to do this by myself like I always had. I'm sorry Ikuto I hope we meet again someday because I care about you and I can't lose one more thing I love so when I come back will you forgive me for leaving? Goodbye Ikuto you'll be in my heart forever and always.**

** Love, Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: again another succesful chapter man I feel like an evil scientist saying that like "PULL THE LEVER" or something but what will happen to Amu but what about Ikuto. Oh and the song in the song is really good it's called "Love found me" by new heights I love their songs there so good New heights forever.<strong>


	4. The search for love

**Note: heyyyyyy sorry this one took so long I had school and all but I worked on it as much as I could when I had time and also part of it got deleted so sorry but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The search for love<strong>

**Chapter 4**

I walked into the airport with tears streaming down my face. My eyes were all red and puffy but I couldn't care less I was leaving the people I love the most.

I got to the gate waiting in line to get on the airplane, when I got up there the lady said "tickets please" I handed her my ticket and entered the plane. I walked down the tube thing that lead to the airplane and it felt like I would never get there but eventually I did.

As I sat down in my seat the lady said over the intercom "please fasten your seatbelts we will be taking off soon please do not smoke in the plane….." as she told all the safety rules I sat there. There was only a few people on the plane so I sat by myself.

I took out my iPod when we reached the height to do that and put my earphones in and pressed play. I sat there and stared out the window when suddenly I heard a voice in my head "you love him don't you but you can't say so." The voice continued "you aren't sure where you want to go do you you're like a lost little child in a park" the voice sounded so gentle so sweet like an angel. Suddenly an egg appeared it had white wings for the decoration surrounding the egg. I looked around to make sure no one else saw it but they looked like the normally did.

Suddenly out of nowhere the egg cracked and popped open revealing a beautiful little human being like I've never seen before. She had long snow white hair with a silk white dress with little pure white high heels she was amazingly beautiful. She had a pale fragile face and she looked like a mini little model that everyone wanted to look like.

"Ummmm" that's all I could say she was just floating there in the middle of the air "ummmm" she looked at me and smiled. "I'm Luna you guardian character I hope we can be friends" I stared at her confused "your my what I'm confused can you explain" I said this really loud that everyone looked at me. She giggled "I'm your guardian character no one but you can see me or other people who have guardian characters or one's that have one that hasn't hatched yet." I stared at her confused by what she just said to me so many things were happening at this moment that my brain.

As I sat the I whispered "ok so your my guardian character and your name is Luna" I looked at her and she nodded. "Ok so no one else can see you unless they have a guardian character or there guardian character hasn't hatched yet am I correct" she nodded with a giant smile. I agreed with her "ok but you will explain more when we are alone ok" she nodded "ok" and sat in the chair next to me. After that I looked out the window into my little place of my own dreams where no one else could be.

I looked everywhere in this tiny town of mine but I couldn't find her anywhere and I couldn't stand it I had to find her as soon as possible.

I ran to the airport to look up information but of course they wouldn't tell me and I don't have my badge yet. Thankfully it was almost lunch time and it seems that the next shift was running late but the lady still left.

After she left I ran behind the desk and hacked into her computer but I couldn't find anything about Amu. I was furious I was about to throw the computer across the place when I heard someone screaming "oh I'm late I better hurry" as I heard that I turned the computer off and left.

As I walked through the streets of this town I thought about her when suddenly I saw a pink haired girl walk behind a tree. I ran towards her but when I saw her face she was just some anime fan who was cosplaying and I thought that was stupid.

I don't know why but I couldn't get her off my mind she was everywhere I looked and I couldn't help but miss her I don't know why but I couldn't the idea that I might love her out of my mind.

I shook my head "no that can't be happening" but in the note she said she loved me but I shouldn't believe that not now not ever she would never fall in love with someone like me.

As the sun started to set I decided to go home as I walked through the streets the sun disappeared. I thought about her and how she looked on the roof the night before she left the moon lighting her face up she was beautiful like nothing I had ever seen before.

I walked into my apartment which I lived in by myself I didn't want to share it with anyone I only wanted to share it with Amu and only Amu.

I sat on the couch and for some reason I thought I saw little kids and Amu all grown up and she looked at me then the little kids said "come on daddy play with us" I was shocked why was I imagining this. Then Amu said "come on Ikuto" and she smiled I couldn't help but smile back.

Later on that night I layed on my bed and closed my eyes I was sitting in my room with the lights off when I opened my eyes I saw Amu. She smiled then said "I love you Ikuto" when I closed my eyes and opened them again she was gone I thought I was going crazy but maybe this is what happens when you're in love with someone. I turned over on my bed and fell asleep having her picture in my mind when I slowly drifted into a sleep hoping she was in it.

The speakers were loud and the lady said "ladies and gentleman we will be landing in London soon so please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and make sure your electronics are turned off and please make sure the compartments above are closed securely thank you."

I turned my iPod off and looked at the tiny person next to me to now I would call Luna. I stared at her and she looked at me and smiled "so Luna are you excited about going to London with me you should be glad you were born on the way here right."

She looked at me and smiled I was actually relieved that she was born because I would have a companion with me when I went to London. We hit the ground landing in this amazing place the only good thing was that I spoke French. I only spoke this language because I couldn't work there unless I learned different languages I knew how to speak every different language in the world.

The little speakers went off and the lady said "we have now landed in London you may unbuckle your seatbelts and grab your luggage enjoy London and I hope you will fly with us again.

I got up and motioned for Luna to come along I only had my over the shoulder purse with me I only had one suitcase otherwise. I walked out of the plane and headed for luggage claim Luna looked around with a giant smile on her face. "Have you never seen an airport before" I looked at her with a smile.

She looked up at me and said "it's amazing it's….so…BIG!"she threw her arms up and I couldn't help but giggle "airports aren't that amazing but they are big."

We stood there waiting for my luggage I wasn't really looking until I heard Luna scream "I SEE IT AMU IT'S OVER THERE" she flew to it trying to pick it up. I ran towards her "Luna don't you're going to hurt yourself" I grabbed the suitcase and started to walk off when Luna caught up. "Amu you know I could have carried it myself" she crossed her arms and looked away.

I giggled "sure you could have here I let you carry it when we get off the elevator to go down the hall to our room ok" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We walked out of the airport and headed for a cab, the cab driver got out and took my luggage and put it in the trunk. "So where are we going today" I grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket and read it "the grand bolt" he turned the key in the ignition. He started to drive when he said "so you're staying in a really expensive place huh" I stared out the window while Luna floated there with a giant smile on her face. I looked at the cab driver and said "I don't think it's that expensive or fancy in my opinion" he stopped at a red light. "Well a lot of people want to stay there but can't because it's really pricey you know" he pointed his finger "that big building is it right there."

I looked ahead and saw a giant building I thought wow I have a new favorite building to stand on as I looked at Luna she had bulging eyes like a little kid at an amusement park.

The cab driver pulled up and said "ok you have to pay ah 17.38" I handed him the money and got out. He got out on his side and ran to his trunk he opened it and pulled out my purple and black suitcase. He handed it to me and got back in he rolled down his window and said "I hope you have fun in London miss" and he drove off.

I walked up the giant stairs leading to the giant hotel as I approached the desk the lady looked at me with a smile. "Little girl you should go find your parents this hotel isn't for kids" she said all that with a smile I looked at her with an emotionless face. "I'm not a kid I'm here to check in" she lost her smile and her eyes got big "I'm sorry" as she said that a young lady about 18 or so came up to her. "I got this you probably mad her mad" she smiled and the older lady walked away.

This girl had black hair with blue streaks in it she had my type of style and I liked her. She looked at me and smiled "sorry she's used to older elegant guests unlike you by the way I love your style." She smiled "I like your style too" I pointed to her hair she smiled and said "here" she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is where I got it done not too far from here you can go there and get the kit they also give free refills they aren't very famous here though people don't dress like us though." She smiled at me "I'm Amu by the way" she looked at me and smiled "I'm Zira nice to meet you."

She was just like an older version of me "if you need anything just call me ok" she handed me a card with her name Zira black on it with her number and address "thanks." I stuck the card in my pocket and took my key from her and headed to the elevator.

When we got in the elevator it was only Luna and me alone in a giant shiny elevator, I just stared forward at the buttons. Luna looked at me and said "why did you go for a really expensive hotel why not a cheaper one" she looked really confused. "I did it because they wouldn't expect me here no one would" the elevator opened and we stepped out.

We walked down the hall we were on the highest floor there and we had the biggest room. We walked in and the room was like a house, we walked in and I just acted like it was a normal hotel room. Luna's eyes were wide with sparkles and she had a giant smile on her face "wow it's so big and shiny."

She flew around the room looking everywhere until she looked at and through everything. "Are you done yet" she looked at me "you don't think that this is amazing" she looked at me like I was crazy. I put my stuff down and headed to the couch grabbing the remote turning the tv on and plopping down on the couch.

Luna flew over and looked at me worried I closed my eyes pictures of uncle Yuu went by then Ami my mom and dad and then….Ikuto his face popped up more than usual now that he was gone. I turned over on the couch then I popped up scarring Luna since it was so sudden.

I ran out of the hotel room and hit the elevator button when it arrived I jumped in and clicked the first floor. As the elevator went down to the lobby I pulled out a piece of paper that Zira gave me and looked at it.

The elevator door slowly opened and I ran out of it when I was heading towards the check in Zira looked at me and said "where are you going Amu." As I darted forward I turned around still running and screamed "the hair place" as I turned back around I held the paper up real quick so she understood. She smiled and said "girl what are we ever going to do with you."

I darted down the street dodging everything in my way I could have jumped there but that would be weird for me and everyone else there.

I stopped right in front of the shop breathing heavily and I stood there until my breath steadied I reached my hand out and opened the door.

The place was amazing with decorations and everything, music overflowed in my ears all the things a person like me could want.

I walked through the place looking around when someone came up to me "hey welcome can I help you find anything" she smiled at me. I looked at her and said "it's a hair kit with dyes and that" she thought for a bit then looked at me "oh here follow me."

I followed her to the other side of the shop and she stopped ok here she handed me a box "this box has every color in the world the websites inside and that's where you order more if you aren't here anymore." I grabbed the box "thanks" I looked at it amazed "if that's all follow me" she motioned for me to follow so I did.

When we got there she said "do you have any questions for me" I looked at it and said "is there a way I can see how to do it." She looked at me and said "there's a dvd in there that allows you to see how you do it so there should be no problem." She smiled and punched in some numbers on the cash register then she said "ok it will cost 45.55 including tax" I handed the cash to her then she put my stuff in a bag and handed it to me.

As I walked back to the hotel I looked at the sky which was completely dark the roads weren't filled much but enough to make a little noise. I enjoyed my walk back to the hotel with the little noise and the stars in the sky.

I walked back into the hotel and saw Zira she was dressed in different clothes than before. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was pink and black with a black vest on top of it black tights that were ripped in different spots with a short black skirt on top of it. She also wore black combat boots and rings and bracelets and necklaces with her hair like usual.

I walked towards her and when she spotted me she had a big smile and waved to me and ran towards me. "Hey you wanna hang out in your room" she smiled then looked at the bag "what's in the bag" I looked at the bag still in my hand. "Oh I went to that hair place and bought the kit that you told me about" her eyes widened with excitement. She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the elevator when we got in she looked at me "ummmm what floor were you on again" she smiled and laughed while I clicked the button. As the elevator went up she rocked back and forth "what are we doing anyway" I asked her while she watched the numbers switch until it stopped on my floor.

She grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall while she screamed "WHICH ROOM NUMBER!" we kept running. I looked at her confused and asked "why" she looked at me mad and screamed again "JUST TELL ME THE NUMBER WOMAN!." I just ran and said "it's at the end of the hall on the left" we ran till we stopped at the front of my room.

She leaned over and breathed heavily "can" "you" "open" "the" "door" "Amu" she said this breathing between each work she said. I grabbed my key out and stuck it in the door waiting for it to turn green but it turned red. I kept on sticking the key in but it just turned red each time getting mad I kept on shoving it in the door with no luck I screamed "TURN GREEN YOU STUPID DOOR!." After I said that Zira grabbed the key from my hands and turned it around and placing it back in my hands. I smiled and laughed while sticking the key in the door and it turned green I felt really stupid.

She grabbed my hand and we ran down the halls of my hotel room but it was more like an apartment. As we went through each room trying to find a specific room I guess she said "wow this place is bigger than I thought." We finally reached the room and she pulled up a chair and said "hey do you have a cd player or radio I can use." I nodded and went out of the room to get the cd player from the closet coming back to see everything set up.

She grabbed the cd player and pushed me in the chair and popped and cd from superchick into the player playing music loud but not loud enough to disturb the other guests. She looked at me and said "what do you want to do with your hair" as I told her she started.

We laughed and sang with the music having so much fun I felt like she was my best friend and that I've known her my whole life. We had so much fun we lost how much time it was taking to do this it was already 12:30 by the time she finished. She finished and she covered my eyes so I couldn't see what I looked like yet she started to count down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ready" she uncovered my eyes. Light from the room broke through them and I saw me in the mirror I looked amazing I looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: heyyyyyyy I love the idea I'm going to do with her hair it's what I want my hair to look like so look forward to the next chapter kay :P<strong>


	5. The way I wanted to be

**Note: hey guys so I wasnt sure about this chapter but Ikuto will be there in chapter 6 so look forward to it. I also want to thank all you guys for reading my stories I really hope that you enjoy them as much as I do. also the chapters sound so much better in my head mostly because I get the ideas from other animes but I'm hoping to improve my writing. well that's It so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p> <strong>The way I wanted to be<strong>

** Chapter 5**

I was amazed of how I looked my hair's natural color was pink so I had her add black but left a few streaks of my natural pink with some streaks of a light but dark purple and a blue. I looked amazing I had a giant smile on my face, I got up and ran around the chair and hugged her as tight as I could I sounded like a giggly girl as I was saying thank you over and over again.

Zira thought it was too late to go home so I offered her to stay here she took a shower while I watched TV. I didn't need to take a shower because she washed my hair before she put the dye in, the best part about the dye was that you could take a shower within 2 hours of drying and the color never fades. It stays like that forever unless it's professionally removed or if you change it yourself so it was good I liked this style too much.

I decided to go to the roof like I do anywhere I go but I left Zira a note so she didn't worry about me.

As I walked onto the roof the moon was full and I wondered if Ikuto was looking at the moon right now like I was. The wind blew towards me and I felt like I could fly right now, I leaned on the edge staring at the moon and I started to sing.

**How long will this take, how much can I go through. My heart my soul aches I don't know what to do. I bend but don't break and somehow I'll get through cause I have you. And if I have to crawl will you crawl too. I stumble and I fall carry me through. The wonder of it all is you see me through. Oh lord where are you do not forget me here? I cry in silence can you not see my tears? When all have left me and hope had disappeared you fine me here. And when I have to crawl will you crawl too. I stumble and I fall carry me through. The wonder of it all is you see me through. When everything I was is lost I have forgot, but you have not. When I am lost you have not lost me. When everything I was is lost I have forgot but you have not. When I am lost you have not lost me you have not lost me. And if I had to crawl will you crawl too. I stumble and I fall carry me through. The wonder of it all is you see me through.**

I stood there with my eyes closed with the wind blowing my hair back and forth when I heard "nice song." I turned around to see a boy with long but short brown hair and blue eyes standing behind me on the other side of the roof. He wore a white button up shirt with a black jacket and black slacks and I loose red tie around this neck.

He stood there while my eyes widened, the wind took a long blow at us and his hair flowed around his face. "This isn't a safe place for kids you know" he examined me "well you don't seem that little."

My surprised expression left my face "you know my bite hurts a lot more than my bark" he rounded his lips "oooo that hurts." I looked at him leaning on one hip and putting my hand on the same hip "seriously" he looked at me and smiled.

I turned back around and leaned over the edge of the roof while he walked toward me. "You know it's not nice to not tell people your name" he said while he leaned over the roof next to me. "You know I don't give my name to strangers" I said smiling he laughed "you look tougher than you look."

I stepped back and he looked at me "what" I smiled "this is going to be fun" I ran forward and jumped onto the edge of the roof he looked at me. "That's not safe get down from there you're going to hurt yourself doing that" I looked at him then smiled. I closed my eyes and started to lean forward he ran towards me trying to grab my hand but missed he leaned over the roof to watch me.

I turned around and saw him I laughed he probably thought I was crazy, there was a electric wire hanging from a large wood post. I was heading toward it I turned myself up and closed my eyes.

He looked down from the roof "crap she's going to kill herself" he watched pulling out his phone he dialed 911 but before he could click call he looked down at me. His eyes widened, there I was standing on a wire without making a sound, his mouth opened.

I jumped back up onto the roof his mouth still open "close your mouth you're going to get bugs living there soon." I patted his cheek with my hand and started to walk away "hey" he yelled to me from across the roof. "What's your name" I looked at him "Amu what's yours" he smiled "I'm zero, zero night." I smiled and turned around and walked off the roof, he stuck his hand in his pocket and felt something in there, he pulled it out.

He held a piece of paper in his hand he opened it slowly, it read

**Dear Zero,**

** It was nice to meet you but right now you're probably wondering how this note got into your pocket but don't worry about that. Anyway I hope I see you again and to make sure I do here.**

In the letter had her number he smiled at the thought that he got her number without even asking for it. I was actually happy that I met here she was something different than all the other girls who approach me.

I walked into my hotel room to find Zira poking Luna "what are you doing" I looked at them "stop it, it hurt's" Luna screamed at Zira. "No it's fun you're really tiny and your noting like my guardian character you're so innocent." She kept poking her "wait so you have a guardian character too" I looked at her confused she nodded "yeah." She looked to where her bag was "Mika come out" when she said that I saw a little person come out of her bag. "Hey I'm Mika you know that bag is really cramped" she giggled, Mika was like a mini us. She had white hair and she wore a knee length black dress with knee high black socks with white ruffles on the end. She also had tiny black wings and red eyes she was so cute.

Mika flew over to Luna and they started to talk, they sounded like little giggling girls they were talking about clothes and their hair. "Wow who knew that they would get along so well I thought that Mika would tease her but I guess not." I took a deep breath and walked over to them "hey Luna we have to go to bed it's late and I wanna go site seeing."

Luna lost her smile she turned to Mika "but I was hoping to play well bye Mika see you in the morning" she turned to me and flew to my room. I stared at the door and then looked back to Zira and Mika "well Zira you two can stay in the guest room tonight."

Luna popped out of the room "come on its late" my eyes widened "wow she can be so pushy you know" I whispered to Zira and Mika. Luna popped out again "I heard that" she went back in and I looked at Zira and Mika and the room grew silent. We stared and started to crack up we probably looked so stupid then I heard a knock.

I ran to the door and opened it we were all still laughing, when I opened it I saw Zero standing there holding a piece of paper. He looked at me then I looked at Zira and we started to laugh, Zero looked confused.

I fell on the floor and I was holding my stomach laughing, Luna came out saying "what's taking so long." When she came out Zero looked at her "what's that little thing floating in the air" when he said that we paused and laughed even more.

He looked at me screamed "WHAT'S WRONG WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING" I stood up starting to calm down, I wiped a tear from my eyes and started to let go of my stomach.

I stared at him on the ground "so what are you doing here anyway" I still had a huge smile on my face. "I wanted to know how you got this paper in my pocket without me knowing" he held up the piece of paper and then put it in his pocket.

Zira stood and watched us then she started to back up slowly with Mika "ok, well I guess I'm going to bed now I'm getting really tired" as she said that she did a very bad fake yawn. "Ok nights I guess see you in the morning" she smiled and then walked off to her room with Mika.

Zero held his hand out for me to get up; I took it only because I was so dizzy from laughing my head off before. As he helped me up I was about to put my foot down but as soon as I did that I fell again from being so dizzy. 'Oh no not this why now no stop' I thought this while I blacked out slowly as Zero was holding me in his arms.

I woke up later on my couch with the room pitch black, I got up and I heard something breathing and it wasn't me. I looked around the room and saw a dark figure on the floor, I stood up happy that I was a night person and my eyesight was still good in the dark.

I walked towards the figure being very cautious about it, as I got closer my heart was beating faster with each step I took toward the figure.

Suddenly the figure got up and I jumped until it said "be quiet you're really loud you know that" when the person said that I realized the voice. I put my hand to my chest "thank god I thought you were a pervert or something" my heartbeat was starting to slow down.

I sat down next to him and asked "why are you here, why were you sleeping on my floor, you didn't do anything to me right, why is the room dark, and…" He held his hand up "stop one at a time I just woke up you know" I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Ok why are you here first off" I stared at him waiting for his answer "I'm here because I wanted to know about how you got this note into my pocket and when I came you and your friend were laughing." I continued to stare "and when your friend went to bed you blacked out so I put you on the couch and slept on the floor just in case."

I nodded my head acting really calm but inside this was what was happening 'oh no it happened I wanna jump take me to the roof to jump help meeeeee.' I was like a balloon and I just deflated, my body wiggled like a worn right in front of him.

He looked at me "Amu are you alright, Amu, Amu" I felt like I was Jell-O I was always coming back when I was pushed.

After a few minutes he was poking my cheek "are you sure your all right I mean we could call a doctor" and yet he was still poking me. "No I'm fine really but it's late" he stopped poking me "so" he looked at me and I lost it. "SO, GET OUT YOU PERVERT I'M TIRED NOW LEAVE!" I grabbed him and pulled him toward the door and pushed him out "goodnight perv." And without another word I tried to slam the door shut but his foot blocked the way.

I kicked at his foot till I was tired and slid to the floor and I looked at him "that's all you got wow that's not a lot." My face was boiling with anger until he bent down towards me "you know that's why you're so cute Amu." He held my chin in between his thumb and pointing finger, we sat there for a few minutes and then I kicked him away. "GO HOME" this time I managed to slam the door on him, I put my back against the door and thought. 'No this can't be happening not like with Ikuto' my eyes widened then softened with loneliness 'Ikuto.'

I was about to cry at the thought of him but I couldn't, I can't show my feelings that's why I left him that's why I couldn't stay. I closed my eyes and imagined when we were on the roof that night the way the wind made his hair sway back and forth. The way the moonlight shone on his face like he was an angel, and how his eyes looked beautiful but also lonely like mine do now.

I went to my room and got into my PJ's I put on my favorite pair of sweats and put on a black V-neck the molded to my curves. I walked to my bed and sat there in a ball form hugging my knees tightly.

I felt something roll down my cheek "what" I touched it and gasped, it was a tear, I haven't cried in 5 years I always was alone. I never showed my emotions because it wasn't allowed, my uncle always told me I could cry in my room but I never did.

I layed back on my bed and hugged my favorite pillow it was a black cat with green eyes it was bigger than a normal cat though. I hugged it tightly and stared at the ceiling two boys, two faces, two personality's, but which one. I slowly closed my eyes drifting off into a sleep that I wanted to stay in forever so I wouldn't feel this pain right now.

A never ending dream that never ends no matter how painful it is…. Pictures of Ikuto and Zero floated by in my mind. When Zero was holding my chin, when Ikuto was making me smile, when I first saw Zero, when Ikuto pushed all the buttons on the elevator and how I jumped to my floor from the roof. All are memories that I need to lose, something I couldn't forget, what I didn't want to forget all these things are just memories of pain, memories of loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: hey ok so Ikuto is in the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it so yeah. oh and the song she sings in the beggining of the chapter is called crawl (carry me through) by superchick. Ok yeah I was listening to the song and thought it would be good if she sings it. OHHHHH and also there will be more songs and no I am not emo I was thinking about that earlier today I just love the styles like that so yeah but everyone is beautiful or handsom (for the guys not sure if i spelled it right) but love your life while you still have it ok well the next chapter is coming.<strong>


	6. When time flies by

**Note: hey ok so Ikuto comes back in this chapter and I really hope you like it oh and so does Utau so yeah but Zero isn't there (P.S. I think Zero is hot but I don't want him to date Amu no matter what I have fights with myself of what he should do to her and what happens but it hurts me writing it cuz I'm and AMUTO fan hehehe well chapter 6 (sound effects) woosh woosh ding beep (bright light)**

* * *

><p><strong>When time flies by<strong>

** Chapter 6**

Years past and I've stayed in London the only time I left was when I went on a trip with Zira, and of course she made Zero go but we had fun otherwise. I was getting to know Zero a lot more than I wanted to and I was starting to get close to him but I don't want to get close I just want to stay at a side by side distance.

I always wondered if Ikuto ever looked for me for these 2 years since I left, I always wanted to know if he was still looking now.

I'm turning 18 in 12 days so I'm really excited, I already have a job at the hotel that I live in and I already have another guardian character. I remember it all the day that she hatched and how I freaked out more than I usually do.

I sat on the roof staring at London and how beautiful it was, I was still stuck on Ikuto and Zero because this all happened the day after I kicked Zero out of my hotel room. I thought and thought about it while Luna sat next to me thinking as well of what she should eat for desert when we get back to my hotel room.

I looked at her while she thought and smiled how hard it was for her to choose which type of cake to eat. I was sitting there till I heard "stop thinking so hard about it just relax a little why don't you" my eyes widened from shock.

Suddenly an egg floated in front of me it was black with music notes and pink swirls all over it, suddenly a crack showed and then she popped out. She was cute like a little Goth angel with a little mini red topped and a black puffy skirt dress with black fishnet stockings and black combat boots. She had short black hair with red and dark pink streaks in it, I thought she looked like a mini me but cuter.

"Hey why do you look so surprised" she crossed her arms and hit out her hip like she was back talking someone. "Hey, hello" she flew up to me and waved her hand back and forth to bring me back to planet earth were I already was. I blinked a few times and looked at her "what" she sighed "I'm Nyx nice to meet you."

I still remember that day when I got her and how I got Luna, it still felt like it was just yesterday but it's been a while, it's been two years since then. I sat on the roof like I always did and dangled my legs off swinging them back and forth like I was waiting for ice cream or something.

I've searched for her my entire life and I still haven't found her, her birthday is coming up and I don't want to miss another one of her birthdays. I only know about her birthdays because one day her uncle sat in his office with the lights off. He had a cake and a candle that had 17 on it, I asked what it was for and he explained everything. Later that night I went home and had all the light's off with a small cupcake and a pink candle for her hair in it.

"What are you doing nya?" I looked at Yoru my guardian character; he hatched a week after Amu left. "Uh, nothing don't worry about it, I stared at the candle and closed my eyes picturing her and made a wish. 'Please let me see Amu let me tease her and make her laugh and smile when she's down and let me be close to her, please let her let me in.'

I opened my eyes slowly and blew out the candle and whispered "Amu" Yoru looked at me concerned. "Ikuto nya are you ok nya" Yoru floated there in the air waiting for an answer, but Ikuto just stared at the candle thinking of Amu.

I've searched and I've traveled the only place left is Paris, France, and London; I stood up and said "ok Yoru we are going on a trip." Yoru's face widened and tears started forming "really Ikuto nya we are going on another trip oh this will be so much fun nya."

Later that night I arrived at the airport holding my ticket for Paris, France "if she's not here than she's in London." Ikuto gripped the ticket tightly while Yoru looked confused "what girl nya, who's this girl you keep looking for nya."

Ikuto didn't answer; suddenly an idea came in Yoru's head "I got it nya why don't I ask my cat friends if they have seen the girl you're after." Ikuto's eyes widened "really why didn't you tell me this earlier then" Ikuto looked madly at Yoru. "Oh, well I never thought about it up until now" Yoru looked the other way with a scared face of what Ikuto might do to him.

Ikuto sighed "well I guess it can't be helped" and started walking forward, "hey wait for me nya" said Yoru catching up to him.

Ikuto walked in the airport to where he was supposed to go and when he got there someone was there that shouldn't be.

Ikuto looked and walked right past her "Ikuto wait" she screamed funning after him, "no, go back to your house Utau I don't have time to play around." Utau's face got sad "no" he looked at her and pushed her off of him "go Utau I'm not kidding go away your bugging me." Utau's eyes widened at what he said "fine" she started to walk off but turned around to face him. "But you know you changed ever since you met that girl and she left, you're so different."

He ignored her and walked forward thinking 'am I really different than before, is it because I care so much about her that I couldn't stop thinking about her.' He shook his head and headed for his plane.

He sat down in his single seat and stared out the window thinking about Amu and what Utau just said. Yoru looked at him worried and said "Ikuto nya are you alright nya you look depressed nya." Ikuto's eyes widened at what he just said.

He smiled "really I look depressed I never thought of that" he closed his eyes and looked out the window again as the plane took off heading for Paris, France.

I sat on the roof of the building like I always do when I heard a voice "I thought I would find you here" I turned around to see Zira hold on to the door for her life. "Wow this is really high up, how do you sit there, aren't you afraid of falling off" I looked at the sky. "Now falling is the most fun" I smiled "ARE YOU STUPID YOU'VE FALLEN OFF BEFORE YOUR CRAZY" I laughed "WHAT AM I SO FUNNY HUH."

I stood up wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing too much "ok I'm going in you coming." She ran after me "wait up I don't want to be left out on that death trap I'm too young to die" I turned to her "you're not going to die stupid."

I walked her to the lobby "ok see you tomorrow" she waved at me "kay" she smiled and walked off towards the door.

I clicked the button and leaned my back against the elevator and took a heavy sigh. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, when the elevator arrived I sighed and walked out and headed toward my room.

I stuck the key in and walked in to find him there "what are you doing go home already it's late." I pointed to the door "hey don't be so mean I know you won't go to bed for another hour or three." He smiled at me and layed on the couch, I walked over to him and sat on his stomach. "Get off it hurts don't sit on my stomach" I leaned back and shook my head "no, not till you leave."

"Mercy please mercy, get off of me" I sat there and looked at him "will you leave then" he nodded "fine." I got off and pointed to the door "leave" he got up and put his shoes on "fine night" he leaned down to my face and blew in my face. "I got red and kicked his back so he fell over and out of my room "goodbye pervert" I slammed the door.

I slide my back down on the door 'he reminds me a little like Ikuto' I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. "What's wrong Amu" my two guardian characters came in looking worried "oh it's nothing" I sighed. "Just leave her alone if she needs help she'll ask us" Nyx said this and pulled Luna out of the room.

I still remember when we told zero about the guardian characters, he freaked out so much he even passed out from the info. A day hasn't gone by that I didn't think about Ikuto, every day I see his face in my head and I can't get it out.

The plane landed slowly into Paris and I got off, I walked out of the airport and to my hotel which was right next to it. I got settled in and I bolted out the door 'I have to find Amu' Yoru struggled to keep up.

"Ikuto hold on" (pant) "nya" (pant) "wait" (pant) "for" (pant) "me" (pant) "IKUTO." Yoru flew up to him and screamed "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Ikuto stopped "no I never really thought about it" he dropped his head a little "I thought that I could find her." Yoru couldn't stand seeing him like this so he said "but maybe nya she kept her name the same nya." Ikuto's head shot up and he darted forward trying to find the one he cares about.

5 days passed and he was almost done trying to find her "I have 6 more days until her birthday and I can't miss it." Yoru saw the determination in his eyes 'he really cares about her nya he barley sleeps trying to find her nya.'

5 days left until Amu's birthday and I am heading to the airport to fly to London. Yoru had no luck when he asked the other cat's so I was disappointed by that.

Hours passed and we finally landed in London and I was going to stay at the tallest nicest building in London.

I got into a cab and we drove until we got there I paid the fee and hopped out of the cab and headed towards the door and went to the check in.

"Hey Amu will you help me carry these to the back" Zira smiled at me with a begging face. "Ok hold on let me get someone to help the other guests" I smiled at Zira and motioned for another worker who was new to come over.

"Thanks, will you be ok for a few minutes or do I need to have someone help you" I looked at the new girl with concern if she would freak out. She smiled at me and said "no, I think I will be fine I mean you're only going to go to the back real quick right" she had a giant smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile "ok, I'll be right back ok" I turned around and started to walk to Zira.

I headed to the check in to find a young scared looking girl, but when she saw me I knew that she was going to fall for me. I walked up to her and said "I have to check in I already made preparations for a room" she smiled and started to type on the computer. "Ok what is your name then" she smiled at me trying not to look like she was hit with cupid's arrow. "It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi" she scrolled through some things and looked up "ok here it is" she handed me my key. "It should be on the top floor" she smiled and I headed toward the elevator.

As I waited I heard a familiar voice "hey, thanks for taking over real quick" I walked into the elevator and turned around. There I saw a teenager about 18 or 17 that looked a lot like Amu then I heard the other girl reply. "It's no problem but I registered someone without any help Amu" when I heard the name my eyes widened.

The elevator started to go up and Yoru started to talk "Ikuto are you ok nya was that the girl nya." Yoru floated in front of me then I came back to my senses and I smiled "yeah that's her Yoru that's her."

He arrived at the floor and darted to his room to open up the door, he put the key in and the light was blank. "Come on you stupid light go" he stared at the light and a few seconds later it went green. He slammed the door open and threw his stuff inside, before he went out he looked at the clock it was 10:30.

As he ran out Yoru rushed after him "what are we doing nya" the elevator door closed and Ikuto smiled "were going to see Amu."

As the elevator hit the lobby the door opened and he walked over to the check in counter where Amu was standing with some other lady. He walked over there slowly acting as cool as always and leaned against the counter.

Amu kept on looking at her computer and asked "may I help you, sir" he smiled "yes I would like to know why you left me with a note." She looked up and her eyes widened "Ikuto" he smiled "miss me" Amu stood there in a daze until Zira came up. "Do you two know each other" Zira looked back and forth from me to Ikuto "um…..well…" Ikuto looked at her and said "I'm her fiancé" Zira's and Amu's eyes widened and in unison said "WHAT!"

Amu looked at him and her face got red with anger "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DELUSIONAL" she looked to his side and saw Yoru "cat?" She tilted her head to the side "a cat, why is there a tiny cat on your shoulder?"

Ikuto looked and said "when do you get off" Amu's face had a little blush and Ikuto was a little shocked because this was the first time he saw her blush. "Well I get off at 11 so…" Zira put her hand on her shoulder "its ok Amu I'll cover for you go have fun ok." Amu blushed a little at the thought of going on a walk with just her and Ikuto all alone.

As she came back from changing her clothes he held his hand out "you look amazing" Ikuto had a smile on his face, a real smile. "What are you talking about I'm not going to hold your hand, perv" Amu had a blush on her face.

"Come on Amu just hold his hand" Zira pushed me and I was pushed straight towards Ikuto, luckily he grabbed me before we could fall down. As Amu pushed herself up she was in a daze "Amu, are you alright" Ikuto kept calling her name "Amu, Amu." Ikuto waved his hand back and forth across her face to get her attention but she wouldn't come back to the world we are on now.

Amu started to talk in a whisper voice "hey do you guys know the game red rover" Amu said this still in a daze. "Yes" Ikuto and Zira said in unison "do you remember the song" they paused "yes" they said again in unison. "Red rover red rover let someone come over" Amu kept on repeating this like she was a nut job talking to a dead pet that was her only friend.

After a few moments full of silence she spoke "ok Ikuto are you ready to go" he smiled with a grin and nodded "yeah." I ran out from behind the desk and ran to the door, Ikuto just stood there staring at her and how beautiful and cute she was. She turned around and put her hands in front of her and held the together and smiled. He finally got out of his daze when she said "come on Ikuto" he looked at her and walked slowly trying to act cool. "I was you don't need to be so bossy" as they walked away Zira stood there smiling until her guardian came out.

"What's wrong" Zira stared at the door and smiled again "I was just thinking how happy they look together." Her smiled disappeared when some customers came up to check-in.

We walked the dark streets with only lamps to light them up "how are you" Amu asked this just to break the silence. Ikuto looked at her "good well kind of" she looked at him confused "huh what's wrong." They turned down to a long ally and where in the middle of it when Ikuto stopped, Amu looked at him with a worried face. "Ikuto are you alright" he sighed "no" her eyes widened "why not you should be happy what's wrong did something happen?"

He looked at her and faced her he pushed her against the wall and stood there so she couldn't get out. Amu was scared was Ikuto going to rape her she was freaking out, did he work for the guys who killed Ami. Amu was speechless pushed against the wall, she couldn't move she was frozen solid, more or less she was paralyzed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: hehehe cliffhanger I want to keep you guys interested but dun dun dun what will happen what will he do to her OMG I'm even excited even though I know what is going to happen but hehehehe I feel so devious right now (rubs hands together) well wait for chapter 7 with excitement and if anything is wierd just tell me and I'll try to fix it ok so keep reading.<strong>


	7. The Blooming Flower

**Note: hey everybodyyyy oh and by the way you guys can call me Mi-chan hehe I love that name but back to the story I spent an hour typing this in my moms office so I think it's pretty good so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blooming flower<strong>

** Chapter 7**

He stood there in front of me preventing me from escaping from him to run but for some other reason I wouldn't have ran away because it was Ikuto and I trusted him. But in my other mind I thought does he work for those guys is he going to kill me I'm so scared right now.

He dropped his head and my eyes widened; he had tears falling from his perfect face and onto the dry hard ground. Not letting me see his face he spoke quietly "do you know how worried I was about you I could barely sleep" I stood there shocked "Ikuto, I'm sorry I didn't mean to….."

My eyes widened as his lips were pushed against mine in a nice buy aggressive manor. I slowly closed my eyes letting me fall into his spell that he was casting on me. I slowly put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making sure I never let go of him.

His tongue slowly pushed against my lips wanting to be let in, I let them in never wanting this to end. His lips were gentle against my own and I felt like heaven, we finally broke apart to catch our breaths.

I smiled "you know that was my first kiss" he had a smirk on his face the smirk I loved so much about him. "But you know I'm happy that first kiss was with you" a blush grew on my face; he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss and slowly pulled apart. He held his hand out for me and I had a giant smile like a kid going to an amusement park for the first time. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the ally into the streets that were almost abandoned.

We walked hand in hand around town; I showed him my favorite places to go there. I smiled the whole time I was with him never letting it leave. We laughed the night away even eating ice cream which was my favorite thing we did. I sat there waiting for him to return with our ice creams, when he finally arrived I took one gladly. As we sat there his head swooped down and lick my ice cream from me "hey what was that for" I said this while his smirk appeared.

He looked at me and said "I wanted to try yours" he said this with his smirk still there "you could have asked." His smirk turned into a smile "IKUTO" Amu screamed at him "what" he said shocked by the loud scream in his ear. "You just smiled I mean actually smiled like a happy smile I've never seen a real smile by you before or at least I don't think I have."

Amu tilted her head thinking until Ikuto interrupted her "I've smiled just not in front of you" he leaned into her and whispered in her ear "Amu." She was startled and got out of her daze then she looked at her ice cream and had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Ikuto looked at her confused; Amu shoved the ice cream cone into his face and said "perv" while sticking her tongue out. A smirk grew on his face and he started laughing "ok then let's have fun" then he took his cone and shoved it in her face.

"That's cold you're going to pay" Amu took her cone and put it on his head so he looked like a garden gnome. He stood up and said "ok I think we need a bath" picking her up he headed to a fountain that was running by them.

"Ikuto let me go don't put me in there" Amu laughed trying to get out of his grasp "let me go come on." She smiled so big and Ikuto smiled "no we are dirty come on you first" she laughed "yeah sure me first no way."

She finally got out of his grasp and started to run away until he caught up to her and was standing behind her. He grabbed her waist from behind and whispered "caught you" Amu let out a small laughing scream. "Ikuto come on" she laughed so hard that she was about to cry "no Amu we need to wash off."

"Ikuto we can just go back to the hotel I'm staying there" he stopped in his tracks and turned around "ok but were going to your room." Amu's eyes widened "no wait go back I would rather clean off in the fountain" she struggled until he set her down real quick still holding her waist. She took this opportunity and looked up to see him looking at her she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

They stood there kissing passionately with the park lights illuminating their features. When they finally broke they both smiled "ok now let's go otherwise I'm going to be sticky ok" Amu said this with a smile.

They held hands all the way back to the hotel and walked in and into the elevator "which number" Ikuto said this while pushing his button. "Top floor" she said while smiling, Ikuto's eyes widened by what she said "that's the same floor I'm on."

Shocked they waited to get to the top of the hotel; they looked at each other and started walking slowly at the same pace. They stopped and walked really fast to their doors and stopped shocked, their rooms were right next to each other.

"Well what a coincidence" Amu said as she slowly stuck the key in "yeah" Ikuto just stood there and watched her while she tried to open the door. "GO YOU STUPID DOOR OPEN UP!" Amu yelled in fury until Ikuto covered her mouth. "Idiot you're too loud you know that" he grabbed the key and stuck it in. It opened "oops, well, I usually can't do it so I need help I always put it in backwards hehe" Amu walked in and then.

"AMU WHERE WERE YOU WE WERE SO WORRIED" Luna screamed in my face "well she was I was fine I thought you picked up some guy and you did." Nyx held her thumb up gave a wink and had a big smile "nice one" a dark red blush appeared on my face.

"No, no Nyx that is not some random guy" Luna suddenly turned to look like a business women with glasses on. "That is Ikuto Tsukiyomi he worked with Amu for two or three days then Amu suddenly left and he spent all this time looking for her, he had traveled around the world." Ikuto and Amu's eyes widened "what how do you know so much about me" she smiled "because I" we looked at her waiting "am AWESOME!"

Out of nowhere Yoru popped up "what's going on nya I was taking a nap" suddenly my jaw dropped and I pointed at the tiny cat. Ikuto looked at me confused "what" I pointed and said "tiny cat" he looked at me "yeah it's a tiny cat." "I KNOW ITS A TINY CAT BUT WHOSE IS IT, IS IT YOURS" she pointed to Nyx "OR IS IT YOURS" she pointed to Luna. Ikuto laughed "what, what's wrong" I looked at him confused "the cat is mine Amu" my eyes widened. "Huh" he stopped laughing and put back on his normal face "so fast" my guardians and I said in unison. "He hatched when you left and I was determined to find you and I see you have some as well."

He pointed at them and they smiled as I looked at them "there more or less when you think about it." I shrugged and they got mad "WHAT" when Yoru came up to them Luna got all weird. "I'm Yoru, yo" he made a peace sign "I'm Nyx" she said putting a peace sign on her forehead. He looked at Luna still dazed by him "who are you, are you ok, is she sick or something?"

Nyx looked at her and said "her name's Luna" then I came up behind them and picked them up "you two are going to bed." I walked them to their rooms as Nyx struggled Luna too love dazed to resist, as we walked away Ikuto giggled.

I walked back to find him talking to Yoru and pointing to the door "but Ikuto, nya" "Yoru go" Yoru pouted his head then flew out and Ikuto shut the door. "I'm going to take a shower" I said to Ikuto turning around as I walked down the hall I said "just enjoy yourself."

I turned on the water and got in, the warm water felt so good on my skin after having ice cream shoved onto me.

I finally finished and got dressed, as I was setting up the hair dryer I heard a knock and I opened up the bathroom door and popped my head out. "Yes" Ikuto stood there and pushed the door open "I'm taking a shower" my eyes widened "wait till I finish" he started to take off his shirt. His chest looked so perfect he was much more muscular than I remember. I sighed "then close the door" I pushed him into the room with the shower and closed the door.

I heard him step in and I started the hair dryer letting the warm air fly onto my face. When I heard the water go off I just kept on blow drying my hair brushing it slowing letting the tangles come undone.

After a few minutes I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew an arm grabbed my waist. My eyes opened and I looked into the mirror to find Ikuto shirtless hugging me from behind hiding his face from me.

"Ikuto" I whispered his name felling butterflies in my stomach just saying his name. "Can we stay like this for a while" he whispered in my ear making my heart skip a beat I sighed in defeat. "Ok only if we don't have to stand I've barely sat down all day" suddenly he back up until he had his back against the wall. We slid down with him still holding me so tight like that night on the roof and tears started to well up in my eyes.

We sat there and I wiped my eyes and turned around to face him with his head still hanging down. I cupped his face in my hands and held his face up; when I saw his eyes I saw loneliness in them like he was a child who lost everything. I slowly leaned in a kissed him passionately not wanting this to end suddenly he picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom.

We kissed as we walked down the hallway to my room; he laid me on my bed and hovered over me. He looked a lot more mature than the last two years, he was 24 now and I was 18 but age didn't matter to me as long as I had him.

He slowly leaned into me and we started to kiss slowly and softly while I put my arms around his neck. We released for some air and we sat up with him holding me "I don't want to go back" he whispered in my ear my eyes welling up with tears "I don't want you to go either." I said this putting my arms around him holding him closely tears falling from my face.

We fell down on the bed still holding each other I snuggled into Ikuto's bare chest and closed my eyes whispering "I love you, Ikuto." I could tell he was smiling and whispered back to me "I love you too, Amu." Ikuto saying my name like that made my heart flutter.

I woke up the next morning still in the same position we had slept in I slowly looked up in case he was asleep still. When I looked up I saw two blue orbs staring at me with a smile on his face "morning" I rubbed my eyes like a child "morning."

"What time is it" he looked at the clock "9:30" my eyes widened and I shot up "crap" he looked at me surprised. "What's wrong" he looked at me as I grabbed my clothes "hold on" I slammed the door closed and ran to the bathroom.

I finished getting ready and did my hair and walked out of the bathroom only to find Ikuto standing there leaning against the wall. "Explain" my eyes widened and I went past him running to the kitchen to grab an orange "I'll tell you when I get back."

I ran downstairs to find Luna and Nyx floating there "hurry we are going to be late" I ran past them and darted down the street.

I darted into the building and ran up the stairs onto the 16th floor I slammed the door open and said "sorry I'm late." They looked at me and Cho said "just hurry up you're keeping us waiting" I looked at her my partner she only acts like this in front of other people we know. I went to my chair and sat down sinking into it and we started the meeting. "Ok Amu we have heard sightings of the man you described to us he seems to be here in this city and is working for someone that is why he killed your sister he was ordered to." Anger flew onto my face "fine where is he after I find him I'll knock him out keep him hostage and question him then after kill him right."

He sighed "yes the usual drill with you since you are the best interrogator ok dismissed" I jumped up and walked out with Cho following me. "You had a fun night I see" I looked at her "what?" she pointed to my neck which had a little red mark on it. She laughed "I didn't know you had a boyfriend when do I get to meet him" I laughed "yeah right never."

"So you do have a boyfriend" I shrugged "so I'm not allowed to you have one don't you" I looked at her "yeah so." Cho seems bad at first but when I got to know her she was one of my best friends.

We walked out of the building and my jaw dropped "what" Cho looked at me confused until she saw Ikuto standing there. "What are you doing here" I ran over to him and pushed him away "go back to the hotel now" I pushed and pushed but he wouldn't move. "Is this your boyfriend" Cho popped up and I jumped and fell on my butt "I'm Cho her partner and one of her bff's are you her boyfriend?"

He smiled "yes I am" he held his hand out and I took it, he pulled my up so fast that I bumped into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I said I wanted to know where you were going so I followed you" my eyes widened. I pushed at his chest and got free as soon as I got my balance back he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "Ok is it ok if I take her" Cho nodded "yeah you two go have fun" she said this as we walked away and winked at me.

Ikuto carried me all the way back to the hotel and walked into the elevator "ok now put me down I can't run please my stomach hurts now." He set me down and my back hit the wall and he trapped me there with his arms on both sides on me. "What kind of place is that" I looked away and said "does it matter" he looked at me "yes it does."

I sighed "ok it's a place like Easter uncle Yuu got me a job there" his eyes widened "WAIT YOUR UNCLE KNEW WHERE YOU WHERE!" I nodded "he didn't tell you because I asked him not too" Ikuto's eyes widened and the elevator opened and stormed out and I ran after him only to see him standing there. I looked around him to see Zero standing there staring at my door "who's he" Ikuto said this looking mad. "That's Zero he's my friend" Ikuto looked like he was about to explode until I ran over to my room and stuck the key in.

The light went red and I stuck it in over and over again "why can't I do this" I said this with my face all red. Ikuto started to walk over only to have Zero come behind me and grab the key he blew on my ear as he stuck the key in. I ran around him and hid behind Ikuto "PERV!" I screamed at Zero as he walked in this made Ikuto even madder.

We walked in and Zero sat on the couch like normal only Ikuto was mad I could tell because he looked like he was going to kill someone. "Who's he" Zero said pointing to Ikuto "Oh we worked together back in Japan and" Ikuto slapped his hand over my mouth "I'm her boyfriend."

My eyes widened and then I sighed and muttered through his hand "wl ta is tre" they looked at me "huh" they said in unison. I took Ikuto's hand off and said "I said well that is true" Zero looked surprised while Ikuto smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Zero stood up "well I'm going to go anyway I just came for this" he held up a DVD "oh thanks for letting my borrow it." As I thanked him he came up to me and leaned down to my ear so close I thought I could actually hear his heartbeat. "I'll be back tomorrow" my eyes widened and Ikuto grabbed him and pushed him out "night" he said as he slammed the door closed.

Ikuto stood there looking at Amu with a serious face "boy, am I tired" Amu fake yawned and started to walk to the bathroom. "Wait" Ikuto put his arm out and put it against the wall in front of her blocking her from going, Amu backed up. "I-Ikuto I can explain this" Amu started backing up until Ikuto started to chase her. "Ikuto I can explain stop I'm tired" Amu's guardians came out "what's with all the noise" Nyx said as she rubbed her eyes.

Their eyes widened "what happened" Luna said pointing at things "I just cleaned and now it's all messy." They all looked at her until Nyx broke the silence "seriously that's what you're thinking about right now." She went into a ball in the corner "you guys never care about my cleaning phobia" Nyx went over and patted her back real hard. "Don't worry I'll help you clean it up" she said this while giving her a thumbs up "no, no it's fine" Luna quickly flew away and started cleaning.

"It's fine" suddenly our eyes widened again "It's all done" we shook our heads until Nyx interrupted us. "So what were you two doing" she had an evil grin on her face "n-nothing we were just" Amu was cut off. "So who was that guy Amu" Ikuto was angry and he was about to break I could tell because his face was red and his eye was twitching.

The two guardians tilted their heads "who" they said this in unison "n-n-no one" Amu said as she stuttered. The two guardians thought until two little light bulbs went off above their heads "Oh Zero." Ikuto's turned to them "WHO IS HE WHOOOOO" the two little guardians flew over to Amu hiding behind her.

"I met him when I first got here on the roof" Amu sighed "he's just a friend nothing more I don't even like him." Ikuto smirked "then why did he act all lovey with you with the ear and the I'll see you tomorrow and stuff."

Amu's eyes widened "oh, that's because….because…..um" Nyx popped up "oh I think that he has a crush on her." Luna nodded in agreement with Nyx "that's true" suddenly Ikuto calmed down "ok then come on." He grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her to her room "Ikuto wait" he pulled her into the room and she collapsed.

"Amu what's wrong are you ok" Ikuto ran up to Amu while she clutched her chest with her hands. Ikuto ran out screaming for her guardians to come, they flew in and went straight to Amu to help her.

"What's wrong with her" Ikuto said this with a worried face standing back "It's all my fault" Ikuto whispered to himself.

Ikuto darted out of the room while the two guardians placed a towel on her forehead and a pillow underneath her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OMG! cliffhanger man it's gonna get good from now on so i'll work real hard to get it done so I hope you can wait for Chapter 8 the next chapter to this amazing story oh and by the way I probably should change the title and summary but oh well it's a suprise for most people in my mind. Anyways hope you review and fav my storie.<strong>


	8. The Lost Path

** Note: hey everyone I hope you like this chapter by the way alot of romance in this chapter I like it and there's also action so yeah I hope you enjoy and yeah read the chapter now (swoosh swoosh)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Path<strong>

** Chapter 8**

Ikuto ran down the street letting his legs take him anywhere, even off the edge of a cliff. Tears were streaming down his face and falling to the floor.

Amu laid there while Luna and Nyx were sitting next to her, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ikuto" she whispered his name and shot up.

She looked around frantically "w-w-where's" she got up and ran around the house. "Amu stop what's wrong" Amu stopped right there with tears in her eyes "w-w-w-where's I-I-I-Ikuto" she finally managed to get his name out again.

"He ran out after you collapsed" Amu's eyes widened and she darted out of the door and ran down the stairs instead of the elevator.

She ran down the streets that were empty of any living soul there. Rain started to fall down slowly starting to fall faster with each step she took.

She stopped right there in the park with rain pelting her from above while she stared at the dark figure standing in the middle of the park. She ran forward screaming his name until he turned around, his eyes widened and he yelled "STOP."

Amu stopped with her eyes widened right there 3 feet away from Ikuto until she saw that he was crying. "Don't come near me I'm only going to hurt you if anything" Amu took a step forward "Ikuto, what are you talking about" her tears started to run down her face blending in with the falling rain.

Ikuto looked down towards the ground "Ever since I came here I brought you pain I'm just a bother." Amu's eyes widened "Ikuto what are you saying" he turned to her and walk right past her heading towards the street. "IKUTO" Amu screamed his name while he walked away not paying attention to her.

She looked down and started to speak "You know" Ikuto's stopped to look at her "I only felt pain while you were away, I cried every night for you I hope you know that." He turned around to see her small figure "If that is what you want to hurt me more then," she choked on her words knowing she had to say them. She swallowed and turned around "Goodbye, Ikuto" she walked away from him leaving him there in the rain.

Amu walked to her favorite part of London a cliff that was by a big lake and she dangled her feet off the edge of it. She never told anyone not even Ikuto that this was her favorite spot to go to.

She wanted to fall off the cliff and drowned in the river and never be found so she wouldn't have to suffer. She loved Ikuto with all her heart and he was hurting her more now than ever. She closed her eyes and started to sing a song off the top of her head.

**Everywhere is still, everything is restless in my heart, I hate the way this feels. Suddenly I'm scared to be apart. The days are dark when you're not around; the air is getting hard to breathe. I wish that you would just put me down. I wish that I could go to sleep, loving you is suicide, I don't know should I go or should I stay. I'm try'na keep myself alive, knowing there's a chance it's all too late. But I heard you say you love me that's the part I can't forget and I wish that you'd come save me cause I'm standing over the edge. I should let you go tell myself the things I need to hear, buy my brain is why you're wrong that's why I'm loving you ****Everywhere is still everything is restless in my heart I hate the way this feels suddenly I'm scared to be apart the days are dark when you're not around the air is getting hard to breathe I wish that you would just put me down I wish that I could go to sleep  
>loving you is suicide I don't know should go or should I stay I'm try'na to keep myself alive knowing there's a chance it's all too late but I heard you say you love me that's the part I can't forget and I wish that you come save me cause I'm standing over the edge<br>I should let you go tell myself the things I need to hear but my brain is why you're wrong that's why I'm loving you when you're not here feels like I drown in your every word and every breath that's in between somehow you got me where it really hurts it's killing every part of me  
>loving you is suicide I don't know should go or should I stay I'm try'na to keep myself alive knowing there's a chance it's all too late but I heard you say you love me that's the part I can't forget and I wish that you come save me boy cause I'm standing over the edge<br>loving you is suicide and my world's about to break and I had as much as I can take and love is a long way down  
>loving you is suicide and it's getting harder everyday I'm try'na to keep myself alive knowing there's a chance it's all too late and I'm way past every moment but I'm still determined to fight and I know it's taking all my strength to give emotions alive loving you is suicide.<strong>

Amu stood up and looked down at the giant lake below her, she closed her eyes and started to fall letting the air run through her hair. She fell into the lake and floated down to the bottom staring up at the surface above her sinking into the darkness. Her eyes started closing and she saw a figure swim towards her grabbing her and pulling her up.

Her body broke through the water and she was laid on the ground by the lake, she tried to take a breath but water prevented her from doing that. She shot up and coughed up all the water making it cover the ground.

She put her head in-between her hands then rubbed her eyes and looked up to see who saved her. Her eyes widened at who saved her she whispered his name "Ikuto" her eyes filled with tears and she embraced him. He put his arms around and they both started crying "I thought that you were going to die" he hugged her tighter. "Why would you do something like that" she cried and cried that she couldn't stand so he carried her.

They walked in the pouring rain heading to the hotel soaked so much that their clothes stuck to their bodies. They walked in the dark streets with water flowing down their faces and falling onto the floor.

He carried her into the hotel and up to his room, closing the door and telling Yoru to go next door and stay there for the night. He carried her into the bathroom closed the door and turned on the shower. He sat down in the shower holding Amu letting the hot water run across their bodies and down into the gutter.

He took his shirt off and started to take off Amu's while she sat there crying not caring what he did to her. After a while he turned off the water and picked up Amu and carried her into his room laying her small body onto his bed.

He turned her face to look at his and he leaned into her kissing her passionately while she put her arms around his neck. They kept on kissing until a few minutes until they had to take a breath of air.

Ikuto's hands made their way to her skirt taking it off then letting it fall to the ground. Amu followed what he was doing and took his pants off and feeling the warmth of his bare skin. Soon after all of their clothes were laying on the floor while they were under the blankets of the bed.

They could feel each other's warmth as their bodies melted together making each of them feel safe knowing that the other was right there next to them.

Amu woke up the next morning to feel a hard warm surface below her; she looked up to see a sleeping Ikuto. She took her hand a placed it on the side of his face causing him to wake up.

Amu jumped "oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Ikuto looked at her and smiled "no its ok I wanted to wake up so I could see your face." Amu's eyes widened and then they softened and a smile formed on her face.

She looked down to notice that neither of them was wearing clothes and her eyes widened even more than before. "D-d-d-did w-w-we" she stuttered the words out and Ikuto just smiled and nodded "you don't remember." Amu put on her thinking face and a light bulb went off above her head "oh right" Amu giggled.

She leaned into him and kissed him passionately, "ok well I'll go make us some breakfast eggs, sausage, and bacon ok with you?" Ikuto nodded and sat up halfway on his elbows while Amu put on a robe that the hotel provides for the guests.

Amu twirled out of the room and headed to the kitchen while Ikuto got his pants on. He sighed "well at least she didn't forget about last night" He smirked and walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

Ikuto smirked and thought 'look Amu doesn't know I'm here lets have some fun' Ikuto walked up behind Amu and pick her up by her waist. "Ahhhhh Ikuto put me down" they both laughed until he put her down.

She turned around to face him and kissed him quickly, and then out of nowhere the toast popped up making Amu jump. "Don't worry it's the toast but I would protect you anyway" Amu's face turned red "I can take care of myself."

Ikuto giggled at her remark and then followed her into the kitchen while she put his food on his plate. Amu handed him the plate and stuck a piece of toast into her mouth while she leaned against the counter.

After a while when they both finished and Amu washed the dishes she stretched her arms "ok well I'm going to take a shower, I'm all sweaty." Ikuto laughed "well of course you are we had a lot of fun last night" Amu giggled and hit his stomach "shut up."

She turned on the shower and got in feeling the warm water clean her body. When she finished and got dressed the dried her hair letting the warm air flow through her hair. When she walked out her phone ringed "huh" she answered it "hello."

**"We found where their exact location is of the guys if you want to kill them meet me in the ally by the train station."**

Amu nodded and hung up the phone, she got her weapons together hidden and stormed out the door leaving Ikuto there. Ikuto ran after her but when he got into the hall she was gone and the window was open.

I raced down the street unseen and arrived in the ally by the train station were I saw Cho waiting for me. "Hey let's go" she nodded and we dashed out of there, by the time we arrived it was dark and we were at an abandoned building.

"Is this it" Cho nodded and we walked in "creepy huh" Cho said this trying her best not to act scared even though I could tell she was shaking. A bat flew out of nowhere and Cho jumped behind me "this place is really creepy how about I just wait outside." She turned around but I grabbed her and dragged her "no you're my partner and you are coming with me."

We stood there in front of a huge door that they were behind not knowing that we were right there outside. I stared at it for what felt like hours until someone grabbed me and Cho holding our hands behind our backs and covering our mouths.

They pushed open the door "hey look boss we found some girls waiting outside our door" there stood the same guys from 7 years ago. "Well let's have some fun then" he walked up to me and held my chin up to where I was forced to look at him.

I was disgusted by him, him and his pathetic face the same guy who killed my sister right in front of me. I smirked "what's wrong little girl" I started to laugh lightly "your pathetic" he had an angry look on his face. "What did you say to me you little punk" he put his fist up and punched my face over and over again "not so funny now eh."

"You don't remember me do you" he stopped and looked at me, at my eyes "huh, oh your that pink haired girl you look so much different." "Duh idiot I've grown I can't stay a kid forever" he got even angrier than before "well then should I kill you like I did your little sister."

I smiled "no but I would like to kill you" he laughed "look at you, you can't touch me little girl" I smirked. I flipped back causing my hands to be broken free from their grasp and pulled out two guns shooting the guys holding Cho killing them.

I killed all of them leaving the one who killed Ami standing there terrified "w-w-what a-are y-y-you." I smirked "I'm still human I'm just a hell of a lot stronger than when we first met" he tried to run but I moved so fast that I stood in front of him.

My smirk grew bigger time to die; I held the gun to him and shot him leaving Cho standing there wide eyed. I recovered and sighed "ok time to go home I'm tired from running all the way here" I walked past Cho and stood at the doorway. I turned around to look at her "you coming" her eyes turned back to normal she nodded and followed me.

Ikuto stood from above watching the whole things happen, how much I wanted revenge how I killed them all without a second thought. He was shocked how I killed them without breaking a sweat, without a caring soul the one he saw at home when I was with him.

He looked at me as I walked out of there like nothing happened back there like I didn't do anything wrong.

Later on Amu got home to find no one there so she went onto the roof like she usually did putting on sweat pants and a baggy shirt barefoot. She set down her IPod player and turned on the music dancing as the music played out of the speakers. While rain started to fall only hitting her while the IPod player was safely dry under a small little roof by the door.

**And I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to be tell me how's the way to go tell me all that I should know and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go tell me how's the way to be to evoke some empathy danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will call on me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to be lead home and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go tell me how's the way to see show me all that I could be and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to be yeah tell me how's the way to go tell me why I feel so low angels will follow me now everywhere I go angels will call on me and take me to my home well these tired eyes just want to remain closed I don't see clearly can't feel nothing no can't you hear me? And I fall on my knees and angels will follow on me now everywhere I go angels will call on me and take me to my home and angels will fall on me now everywhere I walk angels will call on me and take me to my home and angels will call on me now everywhere I go angels will follow me now lead me to my home.**

When she finished she was soaked with water and she stood in her last pose until she heard clapping from behind her. Her eyes widened and she shot her head up to look at the person who was watching her dance for who knows how long.

She looked at the figure and whispered "Ikuto" while he stood there clapping "you're going to catch a cold you know that." She smiled and ran over to him turning off the IPod player and following him inside walking down the hall to her room.

She walked in and let Ikuto follow her "I'll make you some tea while you take a warm shower ok" Amu smiled then nodded heading to the bathroom. When she finished she walked out in her pajamas sitting down next to Ikuto as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" she sipped it while holding her knees into her chest as they sat there in silence. "So" Amu started to speak only to be interrupted by Ikuto "Why did you kill those men." Amu's eyes widened "what" Ikuto looked down "I saw it all I followed you buy why did you do it."

Amu looked away from Ikuto and sighed "I did it for a reason not just for fun" he looked at her but she couldn't look at him at all. "I did it because 7 years ago my mother, father died and my sister was murdered by those men."

Ikuto's eyes widened "we were just going home like normal but it was late at night because I took my sister to a concert by her favorite singer." A tear rolled down Amu's face "when we were walking those men came and started to mess with us.

"My sister was so brave she stood up and spit in the guy's face making him angry and because of that I passed out and found my sister dead when I woke up." I started to cry more "After that my parents came looking for us and died in a car accident in the process of finding us."

Tears were then flowing out of my eyes and I was crying so much that Ikuto started to look worried. He hugged me so tight I could barely breathe but I like his strong arms and his warm body holding me tight like he was never going to let go.

I wiped off my tears and put a smile on my face "oh and I'm sorry for earlier" Ikuto tilted his head "huh." I giggled "on the roof sorry you had to watch my terrible dancing I just dance to make me feel like my family is still there and to calm me down."

His eyes widened "no it wasn't bad I really enjoyed it and I liked the song too" Amu smiled "it's called everywhere I go by Lissie." Ikuto smiled and put his arm around her while they laughed then Amu accidently spilled her tea on him "oops."

Ikuto put a fake smile on his face while his eye twitched and then a smirk formed on his face. He darted toward me which made one of my instincts react causing me to run away from him, happy that I did. He finally got a hold of me and was tickling me that I laughed so hard I was out of breath "Amu" I mumbled and looked at him while his famous smirk grew upon his face.

"I didn't know that you were ticklish" my eyes widened and my jaw dropped "oh really…..I'm just going to go to bed then I'm really…..tired yeah I'm tired." Amu started to walk away until Ikuto grabbed her waist and pulled her into him causing her to blush.

"I'm dirty Amu" Amu's eyes widened at Ikuto's remark and she ducked out of Ikuto's grasp with his key in her hand. "I'll get you some pajamas t-shirt and sweats ok" Ikuto smiled "yeah" his smile disappeared and then he looked clueless. "Wait how did you get my key" he felt his back jean pocket and he felt his card there.

"Let's just say since I work here I can pull some strings" Amu laughed and Ikuto smiled looking at her.

A few minutes passed and Amu came back with his clothes "wow Ikuto" Ikuto looked at her confused "what." Amu smiled "you have a really expensive straightener" Ikuto's eyes widened and he looked away crossing his arms "so."

Amu giggled a little and she walked over to him handing him his clothes and turned to walk away. Ikuto saw her arm and grabbed it causing her to fall into his lap; Ikuto smirked and put his face right next to Amu's.

Amu kissed him real quick then slid out of his lap and went to the hall looking at him "I'm going to bed." Ikuto looked at her while he sat on the ground she walked to her room and started to get her bed ready. While she plugged in her phone Ikuto came up behind her wearing a really big hoodie that matched his dark blue hair.

He hugged her and they rocked back and forth as classical music from outside found a way into Amu's room. They rocked back and forth for what seemed like hours and then they sat on the floor. Ikuto had his legs out and Amu sat in between his legs her back facing him while he still held her.

They kept on swaying back and forth until Ikuto heard slight breathing coming from Amu. He smiled as her small fragile figure layed there asleep in his arms, Ikuto got up picking up Amu. Amu put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall but was limp from her lack of sleep.

Ikuto smiled and layed Amu in bed, when he started to walk away he felt a tug on his jacket he turned around eyes widened at Amu. Her face was covered in tears and her eyes were all puffy "don't…leave….please." Amu sobbed between each word causing even more tears to fall out of her golden eyes.

Ikuto put a gentle smile on his face and got under the covers with her holding her while she clung to him. He hugged her tighter and whispered to the small sleeping figure "I will never leave Amu, never."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: hehehe I loved this chapter oh the songs are called suicide you can find it on Youtube by either rihanna or cathy denis so yeah I can't find it on Itunes and I really like this song. The other song is called everywhere I go by Lissie it says it in the chapter but yeah and Zero will be back in the next Chapter so yeah so review I like reading my viewers thoughts on my story.<strong>


	9. The Fight

**Note: hey guys sorry but this is my last chapter because I have a new idea for another shugo chara fanfic so yeah I don't know what it will be called but yeah enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fight<strong>

**Chapter 9 **

I woke up to the sun shining through my blinds making me squint just looking around my room. I heard a soft breathing and looked down to where it was coming from; I saw a peaceful sleeping Ikuto laying almost underneath me. I smiled at him even though he couldn't see my smile right now, I thought 'I want to go make him breakfast but if I move he might wake up.'

I looked around searching my room for my digital clock to see what time it was even though I had nowhere to go today. I smiled it was early and I was still tired I layed my head back onto Ikuto's chest and snuggled into him.

I woke up later to see that he was still asleep I smiled again and stared for what seemed like hours at his sleeping face. I was startled when I heard knocking on the door, and of course the one thing I did was panic. I jump out of bed without waking up Ikuto and ran to the door I was running so fast that I actually fell.

The person kept on knocking causing my head to hurt, I opened the door to see Zero standing there. I sighed "what do you want" he examined me from my head to my toes and smirked, I looked at him weirdly. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT" he laughed "nothing I'm guessing you just woke up or it's your stay at home day."

I got really angry and started to close the door until he stopped it with his foot which made me angrier. "Move your foot" and of course stubborn Zero didn't so I pulled the door back and kept on slamming it on his foot but he just stood there.

When I was swinging the door back to slam it again he stopped it and leaned into my face "you know that's not going to get rid of me." My face automatically turned red he giggled and walked in "HEY I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME IN." He smiled "I know but I just wanted to talk" I turned away from him and stomped into the kitchen.

I turned on the kettle while he sat on a stool in front of the counter or as I call it a bar, I sighed. "Do you want some tea or coffee" he smiled "I'll take tea" he kept his creeping smile on for a while staring at me. "Stop" he kept smiling "stop what" his smile grew bigger "STOP SMILING AND LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT IT'S CREEPY!"

Suddenly his smile disappeared and next thing you knew his face was wet, he looked at me while I held the spray bottle at him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR IDIOT" I shrugged "I did it because you were pissing me off." His face was red "SO WHY DID YOU SPRAY ME WITH A SPRAY BOTTLE" I shrugged again "because I always have them around the house in case someone makes me mad."

"SO THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPRAY THEM YOU SHOULD JUST PUNCH THEM OR SOMETHING." We yelled at each other for minutes until we saw a figure standing in the hallway "oh good morning Ikuto." Ikuto just scratched the back of his head and squinted from the sun light and then his eyes went to zero as I handed him his cup of tea.

"Ikuto" Ikuto looked at me and I smiled "do want coffee or tea" he started to walk to the couch "I'll take coffee." My smile grew bigger and I ran to start the coffee while everyone was quiet around us just sitting there doing nothing. When the coffee was done I walked over to Ikuto and handed him the cup "thanks" he grabbed it and took a sip.

After I cleaned up the kitchen Zero and Ikuto were sitting in different places in the living room with Ikuto on the couch and Zero in a big chair. Ikuto laid his head back and closed his eyes while I walked up behind him. I stroked his hair and he opened his eyes to look at me I looked down and smiled while he closed his eyes again.

Zero sat there staring out the giant windows that showed the city while we all just stayed in silence until Ikuto interrupted the silence. "Why were you so loud" when we looked at him he was looking at Zero. "OH SO IT'S MY FAULT" Ikuto nodded "well it was because of your annoying voice that I woke up."

Zero's face was red and he walked over to Ikuto and grabbed his shirt "you wanna go" Ikuto sighed. "I'm tired today so no go punch a pillow or something that's probably the only thing you could hurt."

Zero put his fist up and was about to punch Ikuto until I grabbed his hand with an emotionless face. Zero's eyes widened when he looked at me standing there, I pulled my other hand up and pointed to the door. "It's probably best if you left for now" I smiled and started to push him to the door and shoved him out "see ya."

The day passed and it was night time and of course I was on the roof staring at the large city while Ikuto took a shower at my place. I sighed "why does have to use my place, if he stays there so much then he should just come into my place instead of wasting money."

I heard a laugh "seems like that guy at your place seems to be causing trouble for you" I turned around to see Zero standing there. "Oh hey" I turned back to the city as Zero walked up next to me and we stood there staring at the sky.

"You know that guy Ikuto was it he reminds me of a cat kind of" I laughed "yeah he gives off that vibe doesn't he." Ikuto was watching us without us knowing until he saw a figure standing behind us. Automatically my eyes widened and I turned around to see the man with a gun and I recognized his face and my eyes widened more.

"You" Zero and Ikuto just looked at me with a curious face and Ikuto knew that I spotted him hiding there. "Hey little girl seems like you've grown so much since 7 years ago" I gritted my teeth staring at him. He laughed "you thought that you got rid of the all huh but looks like you didn't I'm still here."

"Time to die" he shot the gun right at me and the world went in slow motion while that bullet headed for me I smiled. The bullet dropped right there and I started to laugh while his eyes widened and he started to back up. He reached the door and tried to turn that door knob only to find that it was locked.

"You can't escape now" Zero and Ikuto's eyes widened at the sight I wasn't the cheerful Amu I was deadly now. I ran toward him running right to left in a flash, he held his gun up and was about to shoot until I was in front of his face. "Too late" I punched him sending him flying across the roof top Ikuto went over to Zero whose eyes were still widened.

Ikuto and Zero jumped when they heard Cho "oh no it's happening again" they looked at her while she sat with her legs crossed on the rail of the ledge on the roof. They looked at her confused "what's happening" Ikuto asked her "let me explain." She closed her eyes took a breath and started to tell the story "ok ever since her sister died another spirit appeared inside of her." They looked confused "whenever her rage grows she becomes like this, she's very deadly and no one can stop her." Ikuto's eyes widened "so when she killed the other guys this happened" Cho nodded.

"I'm the only one at our company that can keep her calm when she's like this for no reason." They looked back at Amu who was walking slowly towards the guy "they've even did tests on her" Ikuto's eyes widened even more.

"You mean people did tests on her" Cho nodded "when she first started to work here and they did a background check." Cho looked at me "as soon as they saw the information they put her in confinement and did tests on her." "I was her partner then and when they had me observe I was almost in tears because for the few days when we met we were inseparable." "She was in so much pain I couldn't sleep because each time I closed my eyes I saw her pain face."

They looked back at Amu "I'm not the one who's going to die it's going to be you if anyone's dying here." Amu picked him up and held him off the edge of the roof to where he was just hanging "there's nobody down there so only you will get hurt." Amu laughed "don't worry you won't feel a thing" she paused "maybe." She dropped him and watched him fall laughing while he did even when he hit the floor.

Cho sighed and flipped her phone open "hello, yes there was one more were at the hotel that Amu's staying out." Cho kept on nodding "yes can you get someone to come clean up the mess and cover it up if any one saw." She closed her phone and started to walk to Amu, Ikuto and Zero ran after her to try and stop her so she won't get hurt.

Cho placed her hand on Amu's should and said calmly "it's over you can stop now ok" Cho smiled and Amu looked at her and smiled her sweet smile like usual. "Did you call the company" Cho nodded "let's go back to your place you can make me some tea for the trouble."

When they were sitting down talking Zero asked "wait so how did you know Amu was doing that." Cho smiled "because we are similar I'm also like her that's why we were put together were the same I can sense what she doing." She looked at Amu and Ikuto and giggled "What" Ikuto asked "I know what you naughty children were doing a few nights ago." Ikuto's eyes widened and so did Zero's while I just took a sip of my tea "wait she knew."

I sipped my tea and swallowed "she said that she can sense what I'm doing" I said this calmly. Cho was laughing I was acting calm and Zero and Ikuto were freaking out "what were you two doing" Zero screamed this really loud.

We heard a knock and everything was quiet and I stood up normally and walked to the door. Ikuto and Zero thought it was a killer or something and pulled me back "what" I said this irritated. They put their finger to their mouth "it's just Zira stupid" I got out of their grip and walked to the door.

They reached for me but I opened the door with a smile "hey" Zira held up cake and wine "sounds like a party to me." The room went quiet and we all stared at each other and then we burst out laughing.

We drank the night away talking and having fun until we were dizzy the only one not drunk was probably Ikuto and Cho. After a while Cho took everyone home since she was fine while Ikuto and I stayed there. Ikuto started to pick up and I wobbled to my room to change into my pajamas, when I finished changing and Ikuto finished cleaning he layed on my bed still in his pajamas.

He felt the bed move and he opened his eyes to see me hovering over him he smiled. I looked at him and said "what" he looked at me and started to burst out laughing "what" I kept on saying it. I leaned into his face and said "I know where you live" in a drunk voice my eyes started to close and I layed on his chest. I mumbled "I'm tired can we sleep now" Ikuto smiled and nodded "yes Amu we can I Love you." I smiled and mumbled back "I love you too Ikuto" we fell asleep holding each other like we usually do.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: hey sorry this one was shorter than the other ones because I didn't have the best plot for this chapter but anyway review and I hope that you read the next shugo chara fanfic that I'm gonna make but it won't be up for a while I'm gonna post all the chapters when I create it that way i don't have to rush it so yeah review and the other fanfic is going to be shugo chara but it's similar to a manga called Papillon - Hana To Chou and you can read it at .net so yeah review and read my other fanfic's.<strong>


End file.
